Darkness to Light
by Aerynai
Summary: Mal doesn't return back to Auradon after Ben is rescued from Uma. Instead, she stays behind. But on an isle without magic someone realizes that Mal's magic is good and works on the Isle. Mal is captured and her magic is used to destroy the Isle. Can Mal and the Isle be saved? The future is is what none of them expect. Updated every day!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This takes place immediately after Ben is rescued from Uma and the whole crew is making their way to the limo. It is a bit of a darker spin on things because there were a few hints of things I saw in the second movie that showed how things could have gone a different way. There will be aspects of the third movie coming in the story as well.

Ben's POV

"Mal! Mal!" He called down the tunnel desperate to see her emerge safe from Uma and the pirate's grasp. His only thought was getting everyone into the limo and back to the safety of Auradon.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her magenta hair. She was safe. He waited till she was ahead of him and putting her sword in the trunk of the limo before getting in himself. He smiled. They were safe and Mal was coming home.

Her head bent down into the door of the limo but she didn't get in.  
"Get him out of here and never bring him back here." She didn't even look at him at she spoke but rather her friends.

"Mal, no. Just come back you don't have to be anything you don't want to be, you don't even have to be with me. You can't stay here, Uma will be after you."

"She's not the only one." Mal said under her breath. "I don't belong there. I tried to fit in I tried to be what all of you are there but I'm not. I'm sorry Ben. Jay. Get. Him. Out. Of. Here."

With that the door closed and Jay pushed down on the gas. Ben could only look at the door and out the window to the retreating form of Mal and she ran off somewhere into the darkness.

The ride back was in complete silence. All he could do was look down at the ring that he had pulled from his pocket and try to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. He was king. It was the night of cotillion and he wanted nothing to do with any of it.

They arrived at Auradon and he got out without saying a word to the rest of the VKs.

"Ben! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. They want final approval before they put Mal's gift onto the boat."

There was Jane with her infernal tablet and the glaring picture of the stained glass that he had painstakingly created for the one he loved. The one who just didn't love him back.

"We won't be unveiling the gift at Cotillion. Mal isn't coming."

"What? What do you mean she's not coming? Ben?" He walked off. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to face Cotillion alone knowing that everyone would just want to ask about her. He wished he could cancel but everyone had been looking forward to Cotillion and Jane had worked so hard. He just couldn't do that to any of them.

He looked over to see Jay, Carlos and Evie slowly walking to the dorms as if they had no idea what to do with themselves either.

His chest ached and his throat felt so thick he was unsure if he could even swallow. It was panic and fear, what was he to do now? How was he even to go on and be King without Mal by his side? He needed her more than he ever knew more than he ever let her know.

His mind drifted to that day at the enchanted lake when the spell faded away. He came up for air and just watched her from afar knowing that he felt different without the spell and yet there was still something there. Something that drew him to her and had ever since he saw her smile getting out of the limo. She was different, she was exciting, she was so confident in just being herself. He was surprised to find that he wasn't even mad that she had spelled him. What sealed his feelings and secured his heart was the moment she found out she had gone into the water for him even though she couldn't swim. He knew she was good then and he knew that she felt something for him then. Did he really ruin everything?

He walked alone through the halls of his castle and went to his office. His cotillion outfit was in the center of the room waiting for him but he turned away from it and sat down at his desk. Again, he pulled out his ring and turned it over in his hand. He could still remember the feel of her hand under his lips when he first slid the ring onto her finger before his coronation.

This time he couldn't stop a few tears from falling. She was his and he had ruined it all. He roared and shoved all the papers on his desk aside. He had promised to teach her what love was and he had failed and now she'd rather be there on that isle instead of with him.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" There was a call from outside his door. It brought him back and he breathed deep. He was King. Auradon needed him. He needed to forget himself and forget his feelings. Focus on being King because that was all he had left.

"Presenting his Majesty Ken Benjamin!" He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the crowd gathered at on the boat. He saw Evie giving him a sad smile, Carlos wrapping his arms around Jane and Jay with Lonnie but without his characteristic smile. His parents stood at the bottom of the stairs giving him encouraging smiles.

He walked down to greet them and plastered a smile upon his own face.

"There you are Ben, but we were expecting Mal to be announced first. Do you know where she is?" His mother asked.

Ben swallowed hard and knew that it was the first of many times he would be asked that question. The first of many times he would have to recount his heartbreak and not be allowed to push it to the back of his mind.

"She went back to the Isle mom. She said she doesn't fit in here, that it's better for me and for Auradon if she's back on the Isle." He couldn't help but look toward the darkened isle shrouded by a grey cloud. She chose darkness and ruin over him.

"Oh Ben dear, it's got to have been a hard adjustment for all of them. Maybe she just needs time." Belle said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, I really thought she was a perfect match for you." His father added.

"I know dad. I thought so too." His fingers went to the ring that felt foreign on his finger. It didn't belong there. Not anymore.

He moved away from his parents and into the throng of people in glittering gowns and shiny tuxes. He smiled at those that glanced his way but found himself walking to the railing to look toward the Isle.

"She cares for you Ben. Anyone can see it, it's just the way we grew up and then trying to fit in here…it hasn't been easy and Mal wanted to be the perfect princess for you. She tried so hard, she wanted to be everything you and Auradon needed but she lost herself. She didn't want to keep pretending." Evie said softly next to him.

"I never asked her to pretend. I loved her the way she was. I know she was trying to be the princess Auradon expected but she didn't have to be. I should have told her that. I should have seen that she was changing too much that she wasn't our Mal anymore. Why did I let it get so far? I mean how could I not have seen it after she changed her hair?" Ben swallowed hard again. He couldn't break down at his own Cotillion.

"I should have said something more to her. I told her to stop using the spellbook but she insisted there was no way she could fit in without it. She was convinced that without magic turning her into the perfect princess that she was a complete disaster. I should have been there for her but I thought she was fine." Evie's voice cracked and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It doesn't feel right here without Mal. The four of us have always been together." Carlos said coming up next to Evie.

"Give her time. She's going to come back. Right? I mean it's Mal." Jay offered hopefully. "Listen it's not like we're never going back to the Isle. We're going to pick up more VKs next year. Maybe then she'll be ready to come home."

Ben nodded his mind going back to Mal begging him to leave her alone. Begging him to go. He doubted she would ever want to return to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness to Light 2

Four Months Later

Ben's POV

Ben sat huddled over papers and reports that needed his approval. He had taken to like paperwork and the daily grind of being a King. He found himself taking on more tasks and duties, getting more hands on than he needed to be. The more work he had the less his thoughts wandered. The less he slept the less he dreamed of her. The busier he was the less his parents tried to talk to him about Mal or any other girl or anything that had to do with his heart that refused to move on.

He looked toward the Isle, he avoided looking that way as much as he could but he knew that right now Evie and the others were accepting a new batch of VKs to come make their dreams come true in Auradon. She had promised to check on Mal. He needed to at least know she was still okay. After seeing what life was like on the Isle he had nightmares of Mal being there on her own, without her mother and without her friends. Who was looking out for her?

There was a frantic knock on the door and then it swung open. Evie came in. The scene was oddly familiar with her face distraught and a paper in her hand.

"Last time you entered my office like this you delivered the worst news of my life. What could it be now?"

"Oh Ben the Isle has changed so much. Our parents took over Maleficent's and Mal's territory. The kids aren't coming out for VK day because they're afraid of getting caught. The Evil Queen has turned Maleficent's castle into a dungeon where anyone that doesn't follow her rules is imprisoned. I don't know how she's done it but I think she's found a way to get magic to work on the Isle."

Four months. Why had so much changed in only four months? What had happened? And what about…?

"Did you find her?"

Evie shook her head. "We tried. Our old hideout was destroyed and the word "traitor" burned into all the walls. One of the kids I used to know, Dizzy. She was a friend of Mal's and mine. She snuck out of hiding long enough to pass me this."

Ben stared at the piece of paper. Last time the words written on the page had ripped his heart out. It couldn't be any worse this time could it?

_Mal's been captured by the Evil Queen. She blamed Mal for her daughter choosing good and for ruining the plan to escape the Isle. Kids who have been released from the dungeon say they can hear her screaming every night. We don't know what they're doing to her, please you've got to help her!_

His body froze and lost all feeling. Captured? Were they hurting her? He could feel his beast rushing to the surface. His anger overshadowing everything else. He'd send every guard he had to the Isle and destroy the Evil Queen himself.

"I'll have her head for hurting her! My guards will destroy her!" His voice was more of a roar than speech and he forgot that there was only the distraught Evie in the room.

The door burst open and Carlos, Duke and Jay came running in. "Guys I think I've figured out how the Queen is getting magic to work on the Isle." Carlos said in a rush but coming to full stop when he saw Ben.

"Edward!" Ben called toward the now open door.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Edward said with a bow, a custom that was always ignored by the VKs.

"Assemble my troops we march on the Isle tonight."

"No! You can't do that!" Jay and Carlos said at the same time.

"I will free Mal from that witch's hands if it's the last thing I do!" Ben turned back to Edward. "Get my troops."

"You'll only hurt Mal if you do!" Carlos yelled.

Ben stopped and took a breath. "What do you mean?"

"It's Mal. That's how the Queen has been able to get magic on the Isle. Bad magic doesn't work on the Isle but Mal's magic is good because Mal is good. Her magic works. When we took Dude there, he could still talk and yet Audrey's spell didn't stay. You send an army there, the Evil Queen is just going to use magic to stop them, magic that she'll get from Mal."

Ben shook his head. "No, there's no way Mal would help her."

"I don't think she's doing it willingly. I think they're taking it from her by force." Carlos said with a grimace.

Evie stepped up slowly. "To draw magic from someone against their will, it's not easy…and it's very painful. I know something that can do it but I have no idea how my mother would have gotten her hand on it or been able to use it."

Ben sat down as his legs grew weak. The anger of his beast side was roaring just below the surface but he only thing his mind could focus on was Mal being tortured for her magic. How long had she been a prisoner while he had been here just going on as if everything was as it should be? Why hadn't he gone back after her sooner?

"We shouldn't have waited so long to go after her. We should have done something." Ben said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"We can't dwell on the past. We have to get Mal out in a way that doesn't get the Evil Queen's attention. The less magic she draws from Mal the better, for all of us." Jay said.

"What do we do?" Ben asked.

"I know someone that might be able to help or at least give us an idea of what is going on. His ember is the only thing I know of that can drain magic but he's the only one that can use it."

"So he's the one the helping the Evil Queen?" Carlos asked.

Evie shook her head. "I don't think so. He never liked my mother to begin with and I don't believe he'd do that to Mal."

"Who is he?" Ben asked.

"Hades, and he's Mal's father. If anyone on the Isle is going to help us, it's going to be him." Evie said softly.

"Hades? No wonder she never told us. Why would he help her now? He never stood up for her before." Carlos said bitterly.

"This…is different." Evie said softly even though she wasn't really sure if it was.

"What do you mean before?" Ben asked.

"You really think life as the daughter of Maleficent was easy for Mal? That any of us had it easy? Newsflash villains are villains for a reason and when they have no one else to take it out on, they use their kids. We all ran away as soon as we could but there's only so far you can run on the Isle." Jay said.

Ben roared. A life of abuse for his beloved and she was so willing to go back to that. So willing to suffer that way rather than the suffering he put her through. How could he not see it, how could he not understand how it was all too much at once. She needed him. She needed him to teach her love not more anger and loneliness.

"Fine we go the Isle. We find Hades and whoever else will help us and we save Mal." Ben said slamming his fist to the table. He wouldn't let her down this time. He would tear the Isle apart with his beast claws if he had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal's POV

Mal watched the limo drive away. Ben was safe and she knew her friends would keep him from ever returning. They wouldn't risk losing the King again.

She walked back into the shadows knowing that it was going to be a hard fight avoiding Uma and the rest of the VK parents. Harry Hook had already been far to close to their hideout. If he discovered the secret she'd have absolutely no place of safety in the Isle.

She'd have to build a new crew and stand up to Uma again in order to have some sense of power again. But doing so would gather attention that she didn't want.

Back home she went to work on the mural of her friends. She'd never had time to finish the mural before being taken to Auradon and now she needed it more than ever. She needed to remember them and know that they were happy and safe back in Auradon. They had all managed to fit in and find their happiness and she was glad for them. Tears burned in her eyes as she wished with all her heart that she had been able to fit in and be with Ben.

She understood her mother now about how much love was a weakness. It hurt worse than being stabbed or beaten. It was an endless ache deep within her.

Days passed on the Isle and she was lonelier than she had ever been. Her old friends had crewed up with other gangs, and many of them were now among the Wharf Rats. She couldn't blame them. She'd left them without protection, left her territory to be robbed and controlled by the likes of Uma. Dizzy was her only refuge, her happy place to talk about better times. Well as good as things had ever been for her on the Isle.

She was leaving Curl up and Dye during the day to avoid being seen when she heard a voice behind her. "Neat trick you pulled with Uma. Getting the dog to talk." Mal swallowed hard and moved to run but bodies dressed in black surrounded her. The Evil Queen emerged from within them with a wicked smile.

"The thing is that still took magic. Magic that worked on the Isle. Your magic." The Evil Queen pointed at Mal and Mal felt her blood run cold. The Queen had figured it out.

"You see Evil Magic doesn't work here on the Isle, but good magic…" The Queen dragged a carefully manicured red fingernail across Mal's chest. "Your magic is good now since you decided to go all noble back in Auradon. Your magic still works." As if coaxed by the words of the Queen, Mal felt her powers rising to the surface and her eyes glowing green.

"I'll never help you." Mal said turning to go another direction but only finding the goons around her coming in tighter.

"Oh no you see it wouldn't work if you wanted to help. Then your magic would be evil darling. Your magic only stays good as long as I use it against your will." The manicured nail of the Queen made it's way up to Mal's neck and she found herself trying to move back. Strong arms grabbed her and held her in place as the sharp nail carved a bloody line into her neck. "So glad to have you home dear. You've always been like a daughter to me."

Mal felt darkness closing in around her as the Evil Queen's laughter echoed in her ears.

"Oh Good you're awake. I've been so impatient I was about to think of a means to wake you myself." Mal heard the voice of the Evil Queen before she was even able to fully open her eyes. It was the first thing she became aware of except for the searing pain in her wrists.

Mal opened her eyes trying to focus in the darkness. She tried to move but the pain in her wrists magnified. "Aaahh!" She screamed trying to steady herself to stop the agony. As her vision cleared she turned her head to see that both her arms were latched to a metal frame at the wrists. She realized the pain was because the latch went through her wrists! A slight movement and she felt the metal beam and heard the grinding of broken bone.

"I wouldn't move too much dearie, you'll need your strength. I have big plans for the Isle and for Auradon."

Mal looked toward the Queen, finding it hard to create an imposing figure when she barely had the strength to lift her head. "You'll never break through the barrier. You'll never get to Auradon."

"Oh I don't know about that. I think you underestimate your power. The daughter of a fairy and a god? Oh the power within you must be great."

Mal's eyes widened. No one knew that Hades was her father except Evie and Evie wouldn't have told her mother would she? Unless her mother hadn't given her a choice. Mal knew that their parents had ways of making their kids talk.

Mal called upon her power to free herself thinking of a spell that would break the bonds. But as the power grew within her and her eyes blazed green an electric shock coursed through her body. The electric sparks grew, turning green before finally making their way to the Evil Queen's scepter. Mal moaned, her magic was no longer hers to command.

"That was a nice start but I'm going to need much more than that if I'm going to make something useful of the Isle. Come now I think we need a much better living arrangement, don't you?"

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, build for me a castle taller than them all." The Evil Queen chanted.

Mal wanted to mention that her mirror was all the way back in Auradon in the museum but instead she could only scream as electricity coursed through her body again. It continued on and Mal was lost in the pain and bright flashes but around her a castle rose from the ground to tower over the Isle. The reign of the Evil Queen was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness to Light Chapter 4

Author's Note: I realized I totally forgot to post this yesterday so you'll get two chapters today to make up for it!

The limo pulled into the same hiding place they used the last time they had come to the Isle. It looked mostly the same but as soon as they rounded the corner, Ben realized what Evie had been talking about. The Isle had been little more than shacks and debris before but now it was a complex of black buildings and devastation. There was nothing of the individual stores he remembered. There was no one walking about.

"Stay out of sight of the guards." Carlos whispered pointing to black clad knights that were marching not far up ahead.

Ben looked behind them to see the tall castle towering in the distance. That had definitely not been there before.

"Let's see if we can find Dizzy. Maybe she knows a way to get to the castle and past the guards." Evie said motioning for the others to follow her. They walked past the black buildings toward an area that looked like nothing more than a garbage heap made from the ruins of the buildings that used to exist throughout the Isle.

They walked between the buildings and the piles of garbage that towered higher than a three story building. Ben wondered if there was a chance it would topple over on them and end their quest right then and there.

"Get back to work! Her Majesty demands compliance you filthy urchin."

"Sirs there's no food I can't make food from nothing. If her majesty would just provide some flour I would happily make your soldiers some bread."

Ben couldn't help but peak around a corner to see one of the black guards with his sword to the neck of a boy who couldn't be more than fifteen. He moved forward but Jay pulled him back, shaking his head.

"Her Majesty does not need to concern herself with the matters of peasants."

"She has magic she can make all the flour she desires. I cannot. I have searched everywhere milord. There is no flour to be found until another delivery arrives from Auradon."

"So you have squandered your supplies! The Queen will have your head for your foolishness."

"No please sir! Don't take me to the castle. Please! I'll keep looking I'll find the flour! Please!"

The guard used his armored fist to bash the poor boy over the head and drag him toward the castle. This time Ben couldn't be stopped by Jay and moved to help the boy. He couldn't just let him be killed for not having flour? What had happened here?

"Ben No!" Evie whispered from behind him but he continued forward until a hard body pushed him to the ground.

"Still as clueless as the first time you came here King." Uma said as she held him to the ground until the guard was out of sight.

"Uma?" Ben asked shocked.

"Get away from him Uma." Carlos said ready to fight. Evie and Jay were right behind him.

Uma got off of him and offered her arm.

"Chill. I'm not here to hurt your King, merely stop him from giving the Evil Queen the bargaining chip she needs to get the barrier dropped. Right now that barrier is the only thing keeping Auradon from looking like our little slice of paradise here." Uma said motioning around her.

"Where is everyone? What happened?"

Uma shook her head. "We can't talk here." She motioned for them to follow. She led them past the alleyway and over and into the piles of garbage. She indicated that they should stay low and crawl among the rubble to avoid being seen.

Eventually they came to what looked like a discarded door. Uma knocked upon it rhythmically and it opened. "Get in" With no more pretense than that, Uma shoved them all into the door.

It was little more than a hovel dug into the garbage. Tunnels stretched out and Ben could faintly make out voices down some of them. There were no chairs or tables, just meagre stacks of food and medical supplies in the corner. There were no comforts whatsoever.

"Welcome to the Resistance or whatever it is now." Uma held up her hands dejectedly.

"If you're the Resistance why didn't you help that boy? Who knows what they are going to do to him?" Ben cried.

"I know exactly what they'll do to him. They'll put him in a cage, starve him, beat him and then they'll electrocute Mal until there's enough magic to turn him into a mindless soldier. If I had let you go after him you'd just be taking his place." Uma shot back.

"You've seen Mal?" Ben asked softly.

Uma shook her head. "No. Harry has. He's infiltrated the castle and got the Queen thinking he's one of her loyal minions. He reports when he can and he's been trying to find a way to kill Mal for the past month. But she's in the highest tower and never left unguarded."

"Kill her! You still have your stupid grudge against her? Look around. Let it go! We have to save her!" Ben attacked lunging toward Uma but being held back by Jay and Carlos.

"Yes look around you Your Majesty. Everyone is dead or a slave. My ship was destroyed by Mal's magic. My wharf rats fed to the sharks or turned into one of her knights. My own mother for once stood up for what was right and ended up fish bait. Stopping Mal's magic is the only way to save the Isle." Uma looked away for a moment and took a shuddering breath. "Harry says she begs…and screams and cries for it to end. The castle echoes with her pain. Killing her, IS saving her Ben."

Ben felt his knees give out and he sank to the dirt floor. He shook his head. "No, No, this is my fault. Why didn't we come sooner? Why? There has to be a way to save her." He whispered.

"We thought once Mal was taken that someone would come. Then we thought once the attacks started that someone would come. She'd level entire streets without warning. The Queen has command of the entire Isle." Uma said her voice hopeless.

Evie kept her hand on Ben's shoulder. "What about Hades? Does anyone know what happened to him?" She asked.

"Hades? What would you want with him? He's never been one to bother with anyone else of the Isle. He keeps to his underground lair. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't care at all about what's going on with the Isle unless it affects him." Uma scoffed.

"Do you know where he is?" Evie pressed.

"Lane! Yo Lane you here?" Uma called down one of the tunnels.

A short boy of no more than ten with dark hair and sunken cheeks emerged. He wore a ragged shirt and ripped jeans. His feet were bare of shoes and his pale skin covered in dirt.

"Remember when you used to be errand boy for Hades?" Uma asked.

Lane nodded but didn't speak.

"Do you know where his lair is."

The boy nodded again.

"What do you want with Hades anyway?" Uma asked.

Evie looked to Jay and Carlos. "We think he might help…because Mal is his daughter and I know that his Ember has the power to siphon magic."

"Well it's your funeral. You know his Ember won't work on the Isle, it's still evil magic." Uma said.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Jay asked.

"I gave up having ideas after I lost too many kids. You think this might do something then I'm in. I've got nothing else to look forward to anyway. Get up Ben. Looks like we're going to see the King of the Underworld." Uma said with smile. "Lead the way Lane."

The boy nodded and started leading them down one of the tunnels. As they walked the VKs looked around them to see starving children and adults dressed in rags. Many of them were wrapped in bloody bandages.

A few minutes down the dismal tunnel and they reached a tiny door. Lane opened it a crack and then looked around before motioning them to follow.

They emerged in almost pitch darkness and while their eyes took awhile to adjust Lane continued forward undisturbed. Here it looked almost like the old Isle except for being completely dark and deserted. There was no one anywhere. Buildings were marked with large red Xs and completely boarded up. It was obvious the boards did little to keep out looters who just broke into the buildings anyway to scavenge whatever they could.

Lane continued through twisting alleyways, never looking back to see if they were still behind him.

"What is it with this kid? He's kinda creeping me out." Carlos whispered.

"Shhhh" Evie said back smacking him.

Finally they reached a metal grate in front of a black wall. It looked like a complete dead end.

The boy turned several of the bars of the grate just slightly. There was a rumble and the grate rose upward and the black wall opened up. A downward tunnel was revealed.

"Getting a little sick of tunnels." Jay muttered. Lane pointed down the tunnel but still said not a word.

"Well time to see if he's still here or if the Evil Queen got to him too." Uma said leading the way.

"Really wish we had thought to bring a flashlight." Carlos said. The others nodded. Luckily by keeping one hand on the side of the wall they were able to make it down the tunnel without incident.

Eventually the tunnel opened up to a large cavern with numerous wooden platforms leading this way and that. Directly in front of them, lounging on a chair and picking through a meal of shrimp was the blue haired God himself.

He looked up at them with an amused expression. "Hmm visitors that's odd I don't recall inviting you."

"We're here because the Isle needs help." Evie said.

"Ah yes I've noticed more boom booms going on up there. Sounds like someone is having a temper tantrum but I don't see what that has to do with me." Hades said as he inspected a piece of shrimp before eating it.

"People are dying, they're being turned into mindless soldiers." Uma shouted.

"Yeah being King of the Underworld. More dead people doesn't really bother me much. I steal souls remember?"

"Does that include Mal's?" Ben asked stepping forward.

Hades looked at him and squinted. He put aside his plate of shrimp and moved to stand in front of Ben.

"What would Mal be doing here. I thought she was in Auradon with you, King." Hades said removing Ben's knit cap.

"She left. She didn't think she fit in. I screwed up. I didn't…I wasn't there for her. I'd give anything to change it. Please, please help me save her. I'll do anything."

"I'm sure whatever trouble Mal has gotten into she can get out of."

"Mal's magic works on the Isle because it's good magic. The Evil Queen is torturing Mal in order to use his magic to control the Isle."

Evie reached into her purse and pulled out a small mirror. "Here goes nothing." She whispered. "Mirror Mirror please show me Mal." She held her breath as the mirror swirled in a cloud of colors because focusing into a image of Mal. Evie couldn't help but gasp.

Ben rushed to her and grabbed the mirror. "Mal." He said brokenly. Her body was slumped and hanging from a metal contraption. She looked like she had been crucified, apparently the Evil Queen had a taste for the classics. His stomach turned and he didn't resist when Hades took the mirror from him.

Hades stared at the mirror his hands gripping it tightly. His eyes flared blue and his hair smoked just a bit.

"Who?" was all he said.

"My mother. The Evil Queen."

Hades shook his head. "Some mess you've gotten yourself into kiddo."

Screams erupted from the mirror and Ben reached out as if he could save Mal just by touching it. "Mal!"

"Not sure what you want from me. But if you think my Ember can do something then lets go." Hades said handing the mirror back to Evie.

Ben glanced at the image as it passed him, tears bristling in his eyes at Mal's heaving form. He would save her. He had to save her.

"How do we get to the Castle, Uma?" Evie asked.

"What that's it? We have Hades and that's our only plan? Storm the castle? You realize she has guards everywhere and not to mention it's a prison. Getting in or out is damn near impossible. If the guards don't catch you the prisoners certainly will tell the Queen you're coming." Uma said shaking her head incredulously.

"How does Harry get in and out?" Jay asked.

"He-" Uma paused and thought for a moment. There was something there but they would just need to get a few guards from outside.

"Alright here's the plan. You guys go out and smash in some heads of those guards, don't draw too much attention to yourself. We need suits. You get the suits and meet back here. I'll get Harry and he'll help us get in. But here's the deal. We get to Mal…if we can't save her. We kill her."

"No!" Ben screamed. He was going to leave this Hell with Mal or he was going to die trying. Those were the only options. Auradon be damned.

"Face reality Ben. Even if there is anything left to save, she's better off dead than being left there. Give me the mirror." Uma said to Evie. Evie hesitated but handed it over. Uma grabbed the mirror and showed it to Ben. "Look at her Ben. She's in pain. She's suffering. She's been suffering for months." Ben held his head down. He couldn't face her. He couldn't imagine her in any pain. He wished with everything in him that he could take her place. Screams erupted from the mirror. "Don't look away Ben. Look at her! Listen to her! You think she wants to live this life? If we can't save her, we can at least put her out of her misery."

Ben turned his gaze back to Mal. She lifted her head just enough for him to see her eyes as blood stained tears ran down her cheeks. He put his hand to her cheek. Wishing he could wipe that tear away.

"Ben-" Evie began.

"I think…Uma may be right. IF we can't save her. But we're going to save her." Carlos said patting Ben on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Ben whispered wiping a tear from his own cheek.

"Right now that we're all in agreement. I'm off to find Harry. You get the clothes." Uma said making her way back down the tunnel.

"Wait she doesn't actually expect me to wear someone else's clothes does she?" Evie asked.

"Oh boy does she sweetheart." Hades said as he made his way down the tunnel as well.

Jay and Carlos put their arms around Ben and led him down the tunnel with Evie following behind with a grimace.

"Wow stay in your cave for a few years and there goes the neighborhood." Hades said as he emerged into the desolation of the Isle. "It was better than this wasn't it? I mean still terrible but not as terrible as this."

Evie, Jay and Carlos nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go find some of these guards." Hades casually walked ahead afraid of nothing. Ben and the rest of them creeped slowly behind to try and avoid detection.

"Oh look there's one. Hey Guard dude. I'm a bit lost can you give me directions to the baths? Seems it's been awhile since I've had a good soak." Hades shouted while leaning against a pillar.

"So much for keeping a low profile." Carlos said motioning to Jay to follow him around to the other side of Hades. Jay picked up a large piece of concrete that was on the ground and followed Carlos.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The guard asked Hades.

"Just out for a stroll." Hades replied as Jay wacked the guard over the head with the block of concrete.

"Alright there's one. Who gets to do the honors of stripping him?" Hades asked looking down at the limp form at his feet.

Jay and Carlos exchanged glances while Evie just held her hands up in disgust. Ben sighed and went to help Jay and Carlos remove the armor and tie up the guard.

"Come on now there's a group of them over here. What do you say we drop something on their heads?" Hades asked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Carlos asked.

Hades held his hands up. "What? Aren't you? Villains remember?"

"Just try and not to draw so much attention this time." Jay asked.

Ben looked around and realized something about the building they were standing beside. "Wait guys. Maybe attention is just what we need. Get the guards to come over here. As many as you can." Ben said moving to stand by one of the pillars. "When I give the signal get out of the building."

"Okey doke. Yo Metalheads! I pissed in the Queen's tea, what's the penalty for that?" Hades called.

"Charmer." Evie muttered as the guards came running.

The guards quickly filled the front room of the building where Hades and Carlos were standing. "Now!" Ben called.

"Well time to go." Hades said as he and Carlos dashed out the back door. Ben channeled his inner beast and threw his weight into the pillar. It collapsed, causing the roof of the already dilapidated building to fall on the guards.

"You realize we have to dig through the rubble to get their uniforms right?" Jay said.

"Oh right." Ben replied as they all got to work digging up the guards.

They made their way back to Hades' lair where Uma and Harry were waiting.

"Benny Boy looks like you've finally come back to rescue the missus." Harry said with less than his usual muster. There was a jagged scar across his face that was still healing that made it obvious that the eyepatch was no longer just for show. He was dressed all in black without any of his usual pirate flair and his trademark hook was gone.

"Harry." Ben said calmly.

"Look no hard feelings about that little kidnapping thing. If you're here with a plan to save the Isle I'm in."

"We need to get to Mal." Ben said.

"Aye so Uma's told me. It won't be easy and yeh won't like what you see King." Harry said solemnly.

Ben steeled himself. I looked right in Harry's eyes. "I will do anything to get her back, if it takes seeing whatever is in that castle to get her back I'll do it."

Harry looked to Uma and Ben couldn't help but wonder what was going on in their gaze. He felt like they knew something that they were keeping from him.

"Alright get dressed and I'll take yeh."


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness to Light Chapter 5

Author's Note: I know this one is a bit short. So I might post the next chapter today too. I just don't have much from Mal's point of view at this point in the story because well she's not up to a whole lot.

Mal had no idea how much time had passed. Days were nothing more than jolts of pain. The magic keeping her alive assured she never had to eat, drink or be removed from the frame she hung on.

"You know Mal, you have been so much more help than I ever could have imagined. The Isle has never looked better. I think it might be time for us to take over Auradon, what do you think?" The Queen flitted about the chamber holding her glowing green staff with a smile on her face.

"The barrier…" Was all Mal could gasp out in response.

"Yes that has proven tricky hasn't it. No matter how much of your magic I siphon I just can't seem to break it. Perhaps I should take a page from Uma's book and tell the King that I shall release you if he breaks down the barrier. I won't of course, but he won't know that." The Queen turned to a large mirror that hung on the wall.

"Oh but I am in no condition to make a call to his majesty. Do you see this face? I might be getting a wrinkle! No matter though." The Queen raised her staff and pointed toward her reflection in the mirror. "Mirror Mirror on the wall chase the years away and restore my beautiful face."

The now familiar electric shocks coursed through Mal's body and made their way to the staff to perform the magic called upon by the Queen.

"The King will never let you win." Mal gasped out wondering if Ben would really be desperate enough to free the Evil Queen in order to save her. How long had it even been? Had he moved on? Did he even care about the Isle anymore?

"Yes, I was expecting more resistance from Auradon. I honestly thought by now the King would have done something, sent his guards or Fairy Godmother or something. But it seems he doesn't care about the Isle or about you." The Evil Queen continued to admire herself in the mirror as she spoke.

Mal hung loosely in her painful shackles. She had been right all along and Ben had figured out that there was someone better for him. Better for Auradon. Tears welled in her eyes. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted Auradon to be safe. But didn't anyone care for the Isle? There were people here worth saving too! How many of her friends had suffered, how much had been destroyed? She even hoped that Uma and her wharf rats had made it safely.

The only one she had seen was Harry Hook and he was obviously not as loyal to the Queen as he would like to have her believe. His eyes had met hers on more than one occasion when he was supposed to be taking orders. Once he had tried to approach her when the Queen was asleep but the guards had sent him away. Was he part of some resistance? Was Uma out there with a plan?

All she wanted was to save the Isle and be free of the Queen. She would do anything to undo all that her magic had done. And if she could have any other wish, she wished to see Ben just one more time.

"You won't win. Good will always be more powerful than evil." Mal whispered trying to believe that within her heart.

The Queen laughed. "Yes the past has always seemed to prove it that way hasn't it. Good always triumphs over evil. But you keep forgetting my little magic fairy, that thanks to you I have the power of good."

Mal grimaced and tried to fight back tears again. She had to stay strong. "Your corruption of my magic will never be good. That's why you can't break the barrier. You'll never get through. Fairy Godmother's magic is too strong for you."

The Evil Queen walked over to Mal and lifted her chin with the top of her scepter. "I guess we'll just have to try harder then won't we? Power to my scepter!"

Mal screamed as the power was forcefully pulled from her body causing the scepter to glow bright green.

"Let's see just how much magic you've got little princess." The Queen cackled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man the castle just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Carlos said looking up at the towering monolith.

"Aye tends to happen when you get closer to somethin'" Harry said with a laugh. "Now stay closer and follow my lead. Hands behind your back Hades."

They approached the castle and Ben felt apprehension and excitement. They were finally getting close. He was finally going to rescue Mal just like he promised he would at the coronation.

"Halt who goes there?" A guard commanded as they approached the castle.

"They really say that?" Carlos whispered.

"Shhh" Evie whispered back.

"Tis I. Harry Hook. We've finally captured the God Hades and we are bringing him before the Queen. He swears he has a way to get around the barrier."

"What?" Hades said looking around. He was sure that wasn't mentioned as part of the plan. "Uhh right. Right. Still got to be able to guide souls to the underworld and all."

The guard looked them all over and then clapped his heels together before moving aside.

"Thanks a bunch Dorothy." Jay muttered.

Ben shook his head and wondered how his companions could stay so cool and calm given the circumstances.

"Okay get ready for lots of steps and don't get distracted by what ye see. I told yeh it wouldn't be pretty and I wasn't only talking about your fair lady King." Harry said as he led them through a main chamber and to a set of stairs.

As the group made their way up the winding dark stairs they heard children crying, men growling and women doing what they could to calm the children. Ben looked down the halls as they reached each landing to see little more than rows of cells were people were shoved together. Some were bleeding and wounded, many looked exhausted and all of them looked scared and hungry.

"Why are all these people here?" Ben asked.

"They're being punished for not following the wishes of the Queen or questioning the wishes of the Queen. Some will be turned into soldiers; some might be released if they swear their allegiance and have something of offer. Others might be kept as slaves or killed. I honestly think she just likes to hear them suffer, creates a nice ambiance." Harry muttered back.

"Yeah that sounds like my mother." Evie said sadly.

Suddenly screams echoed throughout the castle.

"Mal!" Ben cried out and tried to rush up the steps but Harry pushed him back.

"Follow my lead or we're all getting killed and there will be no one to save the pretty lass or stop the Queen."

"She's being tortured up there we have to help her!" Ben cried pushing his way past again.

"Ben no!" Evie and Jay cried out.

"Man that King hasn't gotten any smarter since the last time we saw him." Uma said as the group followed after him.

They emerged on the top level of the castle. It was a massive room with a window that overlooked the Isle and Auradon. It was decorated like one of the most lavish rooms of the castle. Stuffed full with furniture and tapestries, and mirrors everywhere. In the center of the room was the Evil Queen looking out window with a glowing green scepter. It was the color of Mal's eyes. Then Ben saw her.

Mal was trussed up to a large metal structure. Hanging by her wrists with her head hanging down. She was pale and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Ben did the only thing he could think of a let out a mighty roar and rushed to tackle the Queen.

The Queen turned and shot a blast of magic right toward Ben. Mal screamed.

Hades pulled out his Ember and to his surprise the blue light was glowing strong. He pulled the magic of the Queen's blast into the Ember.

"Not today Queeny."

"You! But how?" The Queen asked looking at Hades with fury in her eyes.

"Seems you're not the only one that can possess some good magic. Guess motivation is key." Hades said as he looked to Mal.

"Then we shall see who is stronger!" The Queen raised her scepter again as green magic radiated from it. Mal screamed again as magic was channeled from her.

"Mal!" Ben ran to her side and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm here, Mal. We're going to get you out of here."

Mal raised her head slightly. "Ben? You came?"

"Sorry I'm late." He said with tears in his eyes.

"No see if my powers really work. Then I'm just not going to mess with a pathetic little Queen with no powers of her own." Hades said his hair roaring to life.

Grey smoke swirled around the room and simply plucked the staff from the Queen. It was delivered right to Hades.

"See how that works? I'm a God. You really think you can mess with me? You really think you can mess with my daughter and not incur my wrath?"

The Queen looked terrified and looked around the room for something that could help her.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I steal souls! What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"Well I gotta admit you were right about the whole bringing Hades thing along." Uma said with her arms crossed. She was impressed with what the God had managed.

Hades held up his Ember and pointed it at the Queen. It glowed brightly as it pulled the soul from the Evil Queen. Her skin paled and her eyes grew dark.

"Mom!" Evie cried putting her hands over her eyes.

The Queen dead. Hades took the scepter and broke it over his knee.

"Come on guys. Help me get her down!" Ben cried from beside Mal. His fingers were fumbling with the latches around Mal's wrists.

"Ben…" Mal started.

"Just a second Mal we're going to get you out of here. I promise."

The gang walked over except for Uma and Harry who held back exchanging another look. Hades went over to help just as Jay and Ben figured out how to open the latches.

"Wait!" Hades cried using a force to push Jay and Ben away.

"What are you doing we almost had it open!" Ben cried scrambling to get up.

Hades ran his fingers over the metal, sensing the magic within. He slammed his fist against the side.

"Hell of a mess you've gotten yourself into here, kiddo." Hades said softly.

"Sorry, Dad. Didn't think you'd care." Mal replied.

"Yeah believe me it's a surprise to us both." Hades smiled as he looked at her.

"Come on lets get her down!" Ben yelled.

Hades turned to him. "It's enchanted King."

"What? What does that mean?" Ben asked.

Hades looked to Uma and Harry who nodded. "It means for as long as she's been gone, she's been attached to that thing. No food, no water, nothing for months. It's the only thing keeping her alive anymore." Hades said slamming his hand against the structure again.

"No, no, no. no. We get her down. We use magic or something. We give her food and she'll be fine. Use your ember" Ben said softly.

"Look even if my ember could keep her alive. It only counters magical effects. This this attaches through her wrists. Even if I could mimic the magic keeping her alive she'd bleed to death before you ever got her back to Auradon." Hades looked away from Ben and back at Mal. "Sorry Kid."

Mal smiled back. "It's okay, Dad."

"No! No, there has to be a way." Ben looked to everyone trying to find someone with an answer. That's when he saw that Uma and Harry were still off to the side. "You knew? You knew this whole time didn't you? That's why you made me promise you knew there wasn't a way to save her!"

Tears were falling down Ben's cheeks but he didn't care.

"We knew." Uma said looking down.

"So all this. You came here just to kill her!" Ben roared.

"No Ben. We came to save her. We just have different ideas of what that means."

"Dad." Mal whispered causing everyone to turn their attention back to her.

"Yeah?" Hades asked.

"Help me fix this. Help me fix…the Isle."

Hades nodded with a sad smile. "Sure." He took out his still glowing ember and held it between his and Mal's hand.

"Worlds around reverse thy fate. Restore the Isle to its former state." They chanted together.

Green and blue smoke swirled around them. The sound of cells being opened echoed throughout the castle. There were cheers.

"Uma, Harry why don't you help people get out of the castle." Jay said. Uma and Harry nodded disappearing down the steps.

The smoke swirled, going out the window and spreading over the Isle. Mal slumped over feeling drained.

There was a rumble and the castle shook. Hades looked down at the ground before looking back at Ben and the VKs. "Time for you guys to go."

"What? No! I'm not leaving here!" Ben said rushing to Mal's side and wrapping his arms around her.

"The castle is crumbling. It isn't supposed to be here. It's going to collapse." Hades said.

"But Mal!" Evie cried.

Hades shook his head. "She's not leaving."

"We can't just let her die!" Carlos yelled.

"Please get me down." Mal asked softly.

"No Mal, you'll die." Ben said.

"I'm going to die anyway Ben. I'd rather not die as a trussed up puppet. Please." Ben nodded. Hades unlatched one wrist while Ben and Jay took on the other. As the locks were released, blood started oozing from the large holes in her wrists. Ben took her in his arms, not caring for how her blood soaked into his clothes or smeared on his face as she reached for him.

He gently laid her down on the floor. Hades kneeled beside him while Evie, Jay and Carlos kneeled on her other side.

The castle rumbled again. "You've got to go." Hades said again.

"I'm not leaving without Mal." Ben said. "I'd rather die than leave without her." Ben leaned down to give her a kiss wishing that just by pushing his love into the kiss it would make everything better.

"Ben, please. I love you. I'm sorry I never said before. But I do. Please leave." Mal said coughing up a bit of blood as she tried to speak.

"No." Ben shook his head. "I'm never leaving you again. No matter what you say."

Mal turned to her friends. "I love you all. Please look after Ben and Auradon. They need you and Auradon needs Ben."

The three nodded, tears filling their eyes. "We love you to Mal." Evie said looking from Mal to Jay and Carlos. "We're rotten…"

"To the core" Mal, Jay and Carlos finished.

"All of you get out of here. I'll promise she won't die alone." Hades said.

Mal's head turned to the side as she grew weaker.

"No I'm not leaving her." Ben said as he stroked her hair.

"What about you?" Evie asked Hades.

"I'm immortal remember? Besides what is the good of being Lord of the Underworld if I can't make sure my daughter gets a personal escort."

The VKs stood and moved around to grab hold of Ben but he shrugged them off.

"I'm staying."

"No King you're not." Evie took out her sleeping potion and put Ben right to sleep. Jay hefted his arms while Carlos took his legs.

"You don't happen to know an easier way down all those steps do you?" Carlos asked.

A wisp of smoke appeared under them and gently lifted them off the ground.

"Thank you Hades. Goodbye." Evie said, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

Hades only nodded and moved his hand to direct the cloud down the steps and out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"How's it feel to have your powers back?" Mal asked weakly.

Hades smiled a bit. "Pretty good. Guess I should have decided to turn over a new leaf a long time ago."

Hades looked at the glowing ember in his hand as the castle rumbled yet again.

"Looks like we're going to be going down. Gonna be a hell of a ride." Hades said.

"Do I get to see the three headed dog?" Mal asked with a smile.

Hades nodded and felt a tear in his eye. "See it? I'll let you ride him. He really is a softy you know. Give him a steak and he's putty in your hands." Hades brushed the hair from Mal's face.

"Are you really going to take me? I don't want to be alone." Mal's voice was barely a whisper and her eyes closed.

Hades gathered her up in his arms and stood. "Yeah kid. Lets see if being good really does give everything back."

Mal didn't answer and Hades felt her pulse leave her. "Guess all I needed was a little sunspot of my own. Who knew eh brother?"

The castle rumbled again and Hades looked through the window as the floor collapsed beneath them. "Time to go home and see if the Fates can grant me one more favor."

With that Hades and Mal disappeared from sight.

Ben awoke in his bed at the castle. He stood up quickly and looked all around him. His mother, father, Evie, Jay and Carlos all stood around him looking distraught. Even Dude was sadly hiding his face in the arms of Carlos.

"Wait…" It came back to him. A rush of images. Mal's body on the floor, pools of blood around her wrists, blood spilling from her mouth…he heaved. His body couldn't breathe, his stomach was trying to reject it's contents and his heart felt like it was being crushed. It was all at once, he couldn't think, he couldn't calm down, the room was spinning.

"Mal." He gasped out and collapsed on his knees. His stomach continued to heave though there was nothing there and his breath was coming out in choked forced gasps.

"Ben honey you need to calm down. Just try and breath slowly." His mother was instantly on the floor with him. She wrapped her arms around him but they were just cold. They held none of the usual comfort that his mother's embrace offered. It was just emptiness. It would always be emptiness.

Ben looked to the VKs hoping through his panic but knowing in his heart. "Mal?" he said again.

Evie shook her head and burst into tears.

"How did I? Why didn't you leave me there? I wasn't supposed to leave her this time!" He covered his face his hands as the tears came unbidden. "I wasn't supposed to leave her. I was never going to leave her again."

Evie came and knelt down beside him. "Ben, It was her last wish that you live. She never would want wanted you to sacrifice your life to die by her side. She loved you. You taught her what love is." Evie's voice broke as tears pour down her eyes.

"I just want Mal. In life or death, I wanted to be with her. It was MY choice…" Ben said feeling an anger growing in him.

"Ben Auradon needs their King. You have to protect Auradon and the Isle. It's what Mal wanted." Carlos said holding Dude even tighter.

"You spelled me! You forced me to leave." Ben said turning his anger on Evie. "I would have been there for her. I would have held her hand and kissed her…"

"Ben I had no choice, you wouldn't leave." Evie said.

"Ben, son, you're needed here." Beast said. "They did the right thing. You would have died senselessly."

"I would have died with her! She wouldn't have been alone!" Ben shouted.

"Hades was with her Ben. He never left her side. He's king of the underworld Ben. He said he would going to stay and take her home." Jay said softly trying to talk sense into the King.

"Right you left her with the villain father who abandoned her her entire life! And he didn't take her home. This is her home. This is where she belongs. With me!" Ben felt his anger fading and ebbing as it competed with the sadness that was consuming his heart. He wanted the anger. The anger was easier. The anger fed his beast side and his beast side was free of the pain of losing Mal.

"Ben – " Evie tried again.

"No! I want you leave. You can stay in Auradon but you will stay away from the castle and you will stay away from me." Ben's voice held a malice that was frightening in the normally charming King.

"Ben honey…you just need to calm down they saved your life. I for one am very grateful to them." His mother said embracing him again.

Ben shrugged her off. "I didn't want to be saved. My word is law! I will not have them in my sight again, I can't trust them. They betrayed me." Ben looked at Evie, Jay and Carlos with hatred in his eyes. He would never forgive them for taking him away from her. They didn't respect his wishes as King. They didn't belong in his castle. If it weren't for Mal's love for them he wouldn't even allow them in Auradon.

"Um perhaps it is best if you go. Just for now. Let Ben have some time alone. I'm sure he'll calm down and –" Beast began looking apologetically at the VKs.

Ben was breathing heavily and there was a fire in his eyes that made everyone think of his beasty roots. Evie nodded slowly. "Oh okay. Come on guys." She turned toward the door and the guys followed behind her.

"Just so you know Ben, you're one of our best friends. You're a part of our family too…so if you need us…we'll be here." Carlos said. Jay and Evie nodded in agreement.

Jay put his arms around his two friends and the three of them headed out of the room.

"You should leave too." Ben said solemnly to his parents.

Belle looked to Adam. "Honey I'm really not sure it's good for you to be alone right now. You're very upset perhaps something to eat? Or maybe some tea? I could have cook whip something up and then we could just sit and talk…" She tried.

"Talking won't bring her back mother. Talking won't fix anything!" Ben shouted.

"Ben, you are King now. You need to focus on your responsibilities to the kingdom. Auradon needs you." Adam hoped that perhaps focusing on his work would get Ben to move away from his anger and pain.

"She needed me. Look what good I did for her. How can I be any King to Auradon when I couldn't even save her?" Ben stood and sat in a chair by the window that overlooked the Isle. It looked almost as it did before, there was no towering castle, no rows of black buildings, no more piles of garbage than usual.

"Please mom, dad? I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Okay son. You know where to find us." Adam said as he took Belle's hand and led her from the room.

Ben put his face in his hands and let the tears fall. "I'm so sorry, Mal. I'm so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

"This place is even gloomier than I remember." Carlos said as they approached what had been the Queen's "castle". It was little more than a two story stone complex that was falling apart and sparely furnished but it was more than most people had on the Isle.

"Remember when Mal spray painted neon green all over the place? I thought your mom's head was going to explode." Jay said with a smile.

"Trust me if she wasn't afraid of ruining her makeup or getting wrinkles it would have." Evie said smiling back. The punishment for that infraction hadn't been kind to either of them but the expression on the Evil Queen's face and Mal's laughter had definitely been worth it.

"So do we like look inside or under it what?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know let's just see if there is any sign of…anything." Evie said as she pushed open the wooden door.

It was the entryway she remembered. Cluttered with the tossed away trappings of royalty to try and make her mother feel special. Mirrors everywhere. _You should never go too long without checking your face dear, your beauty is all you really have._

They walked through the rooms and all Evie could see were memories with Mal when she'd sneak over or break Evie out of a punishment or plan a prank on her mother. At least until they had moved out on their own and had some sense of freedom from their parents.

"There's nothing here…" Jay said from the second story. Carlos looked out over the balcony and around the building and up to the roof.

"Yeah there's no sign of her." Carlos confirmed.

"I guess we'll have to tell Belle." Evie said sadly. Part of her was glad that they were not going to find Mal but another part of her wished that they could do something to help Ben.

"You know I kinda get it now." Carlos said.

"Get what?" Jay asked.

"The funeral thing." Carlos said. "Well not the burying the body thing but the memorial thing. Going around here it's like Mal never existed. At least then there would be something, that shows she was here and that she meant something."

"We could make a statue or something." Evie suggested even though the idea of some regal and formal statue to represent Mal seemed wrong.

"And then spray paint it." Jay said with a smile.

"Yeah we could do something like on the walls of the old hangout." Carlos suggested.

"Come on, let's go offer our suggestions to Belle."

They went right to the castle and knocked the doors to Belle's chambers.

"Evie, boys, please come in." Belle said with a soft smile. "Were you able to find her?"

Evie frowned. "No I am afraid there was no sign of her or Hades on the Isle. They both seemed to have disappeared."

"Oh dear. I was so hoping that would help Ben." Belle said sadly.

"We were thinking maybe we could make something that we could use to hold a sort of ….funeral and it would be a reminder of Mal. Like maybe a statue or artwork or something?" Evie offered.

Belle thought for a moment. "We could ask the dwarves. They were able to make that glass coffin for Snow White we could make something like that and include a likeness of Mal."

Evie, Jay and Carlos shared a look. That just felt too solemn and morbid for their friend. "I think something that more represented what Mal was like when was alive would be better." Evie said softly.

"Maybe we could get the art on the walls from the Isle?" Carlos said.

"I'm not sure she wants to be remembered as rotten to the core though." Jay said.

"I have something." A voice said from behind them.

Ben stood in the doorway. He looked pale and haggard. His cheeks were sunken and there were bags under his eyes. Evie felt her heartbreak. Mal would have been distraught to see him that way.

"Ben?" Belle asked.

"I have something we could use. Something for everyone to remember Mal, the way she was. The way she saved Auradon…saved all of us."


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is it huh?" Mal said as she rode inside the boat with Hades. Below them was a sickly green river of souls that really didn't look like that great of an afterlife. The dark black cavern was cold and unwelcoming.

"Yep Home Sweet Home." Hades sighed.

"You know I kinda get it." Mal said as she looked around.

"Get what?" Hades asked looking back at her.

"The whole rebelling against Zeus thing. I mean he gets Mount Olympus and you get this…kind of a sucky deal if you ask me." Mal said dipping her hand into the water only to find one of the souls grabbing onto it. She pulled it back quickly. Still creeped out by the fact that she was just as green and transparent as they were. "Why weren't you allowed on Mount Olympus?"

Hades paused for a moment. He was never not allowed on Mount Olympus really. He was welcomed there especially by his brother he was just always resentful that his brother was ruler of the Gods and he was ruler of the Underworld. And yet it was that twist of Fate that allowed him the ability to something that his brother never could.

"I was allowed and welcomed on Mount Olympus whenever I wished. I just never felt like I belonged there."

"Yeah kinda like me in Auradon. There were many that welcomed me and some that didn't but I still didn't feel like I belonged as me. Perhaps it was all in my head though, Ben insisted that Auradon would accept me as their Queen." Mal said wistfully.

Hades looked back at her for a moment. Had his own ostracization been all in his head? He remembered all the warm greetings of his brother. His brother's eagerness to introduce him to his son. Until Hades rebelled his brother had not shown any resentment toward him and yet Hades had always held a hatred for his brother. A hatred for something his brother had no control over.

"Any particular reason we brought my body along. I mean it's not like you need another skeleton in this place and I'm pretty sure it's going to start to smell." Mal said looking over at her rather gross corpse.

"You're taking this whole death thing pretty well. Make you much more chatty than I remembered." Hades continued urging the boat forward. He was less thrilled about being home than he had expected. It was even more dismal than he remembered.

"I'm not really. I mean this place is even worse than the Isle. But it's all I've got I guess. I'll never see my friends or Ben again…what if they need me? What if Auradon needs me? If I focus on that I'll fall apart more than I already have. I need to keep my mind full of other things. Like what do these souls in the river actually see? It is just an eternity of floating around in the water?"

Hades looked down at the souls and sighed. There were countless people there, many of whom he'd had a hand in taking. Not always for nefarious reasons, sometimes it was just their time. They looked awful in death but he knew that what they saw in their spirits was often better than the scenery he had.

"It depends on the person. If you lived a good life and believe you deserve a good afterlife then you create one and that's where you spend eternity. If you believe you deserve to be punished then you spend eternity in a Hell of your own creation. You see them there but that's not what they're seeing, most of them are much happier than they appear."

"So it's like heaven? If I go in there I'll get to see my heaven? Or will it be Hell?" Mal peered over the side of the boat.

"Something like that but I don't recommend – " He heard a small splash and groaned. Mal had gone overboard. "yeah that's not going to be easy to find later. Can't make things easy can ya kiddo."

"Master! Master you're back!"

Hades looked over to the boat landing and saw the two demonic cretins that were often more trouble than they were worth.

"Pain and Panic. Surprised to see you haven't managed to die yet. Get me a meeting with the Fates." Hades stepped off the boat and pushed past his minions to make his way up the stairs.

"Master, there's a body in the boat." Pain said jumping into the boat and lifting up the bloody wrist of the body.

"Yes. See that it gets to my chambers. And get me that meeting!" Hades called from halfway up the stairs.

"But master, the Fates are already here. They said they knew you would want to speak to them." Panic said flinching.

"Of course they did." Hades sighed and made his way to the chamber that he had last used to plot his revenge against his brother with the help of the Fates. With how well that went, he wondered why he was even bothering to deal with them now.

He glanced over at the gameboard and lit the fireplace as he entered.

"Hades. So glad to have you back." Atropos said looking at him with her one eye.

"yes good to be back really. Place looks just like I left it."

"And I take it you have a question for us?" Clotho said taking the eyeball back from Atropos. Hades wondered how they managed to function at all when they were always fighting over their one eye.

Hades looked down at the board where he had once planned his revenge. "Auradon what becomes of it?"

The fates looked to each other before thrusting their magic into their one eye. "With the half fairy half god dead Auradon is yours to take. Fairy Godmother's magic will fall to your Ember and you will have the revenge you have wanted."

Hades looked back to the board and wondered just for a moment if that was what he still wanted. Did he want payback for those twenty years on the Isle. His mind went to the King and the devastate look on his face as he knelt beside Mal. He heard Mal's last request echoing in his years her plead that she save Ben.

"And if I don't attack Auradon? What then?" Hades asked hesitantly. The Fates shared a glance before commanding the eye once more.

"Should you hesitate there is another who would destroy Auradon for their own."

Hades watched as the golden kingdom burned and the castled turned dark. He saw the King and his family killed in front of a crowd. Mal would be devastated and yet she could live out her days in oblivion in the river. She would never have to know and yet he felt that Mal deserved a better fate and he had made a promise.

"If Mal returned, Auradon would be safe?"

The Fates nodded. "Auradon will stand and the barrier will fall by Mal's hand. The halfling will bring peace to both."

He could rule Auradon and have his revenge or bring back his daughter and have his freedom. "And Olympus? What of my brother and the others?"

"They will thrive as they always have but should evil prevail over Auradon, the Gods will fall."

"A word of caution to this tale. Should Mal return to Auradon, upon her death she will not return to the underworld with you."

"Where would she go?" Hades asked.

"There are some things even we cannot see. But with her string cut, you are the only one who can return her soul to her body." Atropos said before bowing her head and disappearing with her sisters.

Hades was well aware that he was the only one that could bring Mal back but he knew that such things tended to have side effects. Fate was tricky to those who tried to tempt it or change it. Bringing Mal back to life would change fate as it stood but it would also bring peace to Auradon.

Hades looked down into the river of souls beneath him and wondered if it was happiness or pain that awaited his only daughter below. There was one more conversation he needed to have before he decided if he would take his revenge or if he would bring Mal back from the dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Just FYI if you've read the books you know what Evie says about their past doesn't quite follow it. They have a different backstory for this.

Ben swallowed hard and breathed deep. He didn't want to do this but he owed it to her. He would let the people of Auradon know what they had lost. He refused to let anyone believe her to be a villain. He looked up at the large stained glass image he had made for her. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as he thought of how she would never get to see it. He closed his eyes and breathed hard again. "Give me strength Mal." He whispered before taking a place in front of the podium.

"I made this for Mal to give to her at Cotillion. I made it to show her how I saw her, how I loved her. I loved her for being the girl that was always true to herself. She was powerful and beautiful but it was the strength of her heart that saved Auradon. She was willing to fight her own mother to protect all of us. All she wanted was to be good. To have a chance at a life without pain and struggle. She wanted to learn what love was."

He swallowed.

"She wasn't at Cotillion because I failed her. I didn't tell her that she didn't have to change for me or for Auradon. She believed that Auradon would never accept her as a girl from the Isle and she tried so hard to be the princess she felt all of you deserved. But the truth was that we didn't deserve her. She risked her life to save me, more than once. It was her goodness that got her killed and when it was my turn to save her…" his voice failed him but he refused to stop. He had to go on, he had to finish. It was the last thing he could do for Mal. "I failed her. But still in the end her only thought was to save me because she believed that Auradon needed me. I will honor her memory by being the best King of Auradon I know how to be. I love you Mal."

Ben rushed away from the podium unsure if he could keep his composure for another minute. Jay, Carlos, Evie and his parents waited off to the side. They offered hugs and pats on the back and shared in his tears. Never once had his friends held it against them that he had pushed them aside. They came back and were there for him, and he realized that was yet another thing that Mal had given him. She had left him her family.

"I guess it's my turn then." Evie said with a shaky voice.

"You got this Evie." Carlos said.

Jay patted her on the back and Ben just offered a small smile.

She stood up and walked to the podium glancing back at the beautiful image of her friend and sister.

"Mal was always the one that the Isle expected the worst of. She was expected to have her crew, to have her territory, to be mean and nasty and evil to the core. And she tried to act like it, at least on the outside. But that's never who she was, not really. We were four kids, with bad homes. Parents who beat us at any provocation. Encouraged us to be viciously cruel. Filled us with insecurities and hatred for ourselves and everyone around us. Mal found us, each of us in turn. 'Building her crew' she said." Evie smiled and looked to Jay and Carlos who were also smiling.

"Instead she was rescuing us. We made our home. Our safe haven away from our parents. We created our territory where we could feel safe. We stole but never enough that anyone else went hungry. We helped those we could and fought with those that would threaten us. Mal jumped in front of a sword for me once." Evie looked down choked up at the memory. "And we thought we'd lose her then. But she was too strong for that."

"Coming to Auradon we were supposed to be evil to the core. Take our revenge on the people who had forced us to live such miserable lives. But we all fell in love with this place, with all of you and Mal had found the love she had wanted her entire life. I can at least be grateful that before she died she got to experience that, something she never would have gotten if King Ben hadn't brought us from the Isle. Till the very end her only thoughts were of Auradon and protecting the people of the Isle. She loved all of you."

"There are no words left to say  
But this is not the end  
You're part of who I am  
Even if we're worlds apart  
You're still in my heart  
It will always be you and me"

Evie stepped down and Ben knew he couldn't take anymore. He couldn't stand to listen to anymore stories about Mal. He almost had his happy ending, his true love. He had a girl that was something more than anything he could have hoped for and he managed to ruin it. He managed to get her tortured and killed.

He went back to his office and looked about at all the trappings of a King. The elegant tapestries. The paintings. The large desk. The elaborate vases that served no other purpose than be breakable dust collectors. It was all stupid. It was all that was left for him. His great purpose to rule as King. He wanted none of it. He wanted to mourn. He wanted to join her. He wanted to leave it all, but he couldn't because she believed in him. She believed he would be a great King for Auradon and if there was nothing else in his life to live for, he had to believe that was it.

But he didn't have to be happy about it. He let out a roar and smashed one of the large vases to the ground, rejoicing in the satisfying shatter.

"That was my grandmother's. I think. I don't know it's been here ages." Adam said from the doorway. Belle stood beside him looking positively distraught.

"You left the ceremony Ben. I was so hoping that it would be what you needed to move on." Belle said gently coming up beside her son.

"Move on? Move on? It's been a week mother! Is that all it would take for you to move on from father? A week of sad faces and regret and then right as rain after that?" Ben knew his words were cruel but he didn't care, his mother's were worse.

"Ben! Watch your tone with your mother. With your mother and I it is different and no one expects you to get over this right away but you are King. Part of being King means taking care of yourself and you have not been doing that since Mal's death."

"How is it different father? I've lost the girl I love. There isn't anything to get over, there isn't any moving on. There is just moving forward as best I can and right now this is it Father. This is the best I can do." Ben felt his fists clenching and his chest constricting again. He was better when he didn't face the reality. Better when she wasn't at the forefront of his mind. Better when he could pretend he was working and she was just off with Evie, Jay and Carlos causing mischief.

"You are young son. You have your whole life to find someone to share true love's kiss with." Belle offered.

Ben scoffed. "I am young right. Old enough to rule Auradon as King but too young to understand love. I shared true love's kiss with her before she died. I know I did. It didn't- It didn't bring her back but I felt it. I felt it as sure as I've ever felt anything. There will never be another."

Belle looked helplessly at her husband and Adam sighed. "You are right son. I am sorry. If you truly believe that this girl was the one then…she must have been. I am certain she would have made a great Queen for Auradon. Your mother and I will give you all the time you need and we will be here if you need. I can even resume as King if you feel you need the time to yourself, the kingdom will understand."

Ben looked up to his father tears in his eyes. He nodded. "I'm not going to let her down father. I will be a great King for Auradon."

"I know you will son." Adam said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Belle looked from her husband to her son. This had not gone how she had expected. She wanted to fix this. She wanted to ease the pain of her son's heart but as she looked to her husband she knew that losing him would destroy her heart. The few moments when she thought she had lost him on the balcony all those years ago had been enough to give her nightmares.

"I am sorry Ben. I just wish I could something to help you. I can't stand seeing you like this." She gave him a hug. "I'll have some food sent up. I haven't seen you eat anything in days."

Ben nodded doubting that she would see him eat this time either. He had no appetite to speak of and every time food touched his stomach the image of Mal's bloody body came to the forefront of his mind. It was always enough to cause him to retch.

"Come on Belle. Let us see to the guests at the ceremony." Adam said guiding his wife away.

Ben was glad to see them leave. He hated to hurt his parents but there was nothing to be done for the state of him. He needed Mal.

He went to his desk hoping that there would be some notices there. Something that needed his attention. He needed his mind pulled away from her, from everything that he had and lost.

He was not alone for long because once again his office was invaded but this time the company was less grating.

Carlos, Jay, Evie and Dude walked in and plopped themselves on couches or the floor. They said nothing but Ben understood. The ceremony had taken a lot out of them too and while they didn't need to speak they were all connected. All connected by an overwhelming sense of loss.

Carlos clutched Dude to his chest and stroked his fur. Jay kept his hands busy by tossing up a ball and Evie kept picking at some invisible thing on her clothes. They didn't expect anything from him and he loved that about them.

"Your majesty. Your mother requested that I send up food for you." Martin came in with a large rolling cart filled with tons of food that must have been pilfered from the gathering for the memorial service. There were pastries and snacks and the spread looked so much like the one that Mal had conjured up for him. Any chance of an appetite was gone.

Martin left and Ben silently indicated to his friends that they should help themselves. The trio shared a look and he knew that they were not enticed by the food either. Dude however jumped from Carlos' arms and helped himself to the plate of bacon.

"Sorry guys, but this is for me you can have the strawberries." Dude said in-between mouthfuls.

Strawberries. Her favorite. Ben found himself rising from his desk and grabbing one of the treasured berries. He took a bite and he could just see her face and her smile the moment she first tried a strawberry at the enchanted lake. He couldn't help but smile. The others watched him and he motioned to the strawberry. "They were here favorite. She nearly ate an entire bowl of them on our first picnic together." The others offered small smiles.

"I like them better with chocolate on them." Carlos said remembering the chocolate fountain at family day that he and Jay had nearly toppled over in the attempt to get as much chocolate as they could in their mouths.

Ben looked and saw chocolate covered donuts and got an idea. "Oh so it's chocolate you want?" He grabbed the donut and threw it right in Carlos' face.

"Hey!" Carlos said running his tongue over his lips and over as much of his face as he could to eat the treat. He moved to get a napkin but instead grabbed a piece of cake and smashed it into the face of the King. Evie and Jay quickly got up to the cart to join the fray. Sausages flew across the room like missiles, pastries exploded against the walls and pudding splattered over faces. There was laughter, slightly forced, a little faked but laughter nonetheless. They were all trying.

It was at night that things were the worst. The VKs returned to their room. Evie had taken to rooming with the boys on some nights, finding it too hard to stay in the room she shared with Mal. But Ben was alone, in the darkness. Exhaustion overwhelmed him but he knew what he'd see the moment he closed his eyes. It would be Mal, hanging from that cruel contraption, pale, bleeding, crying out for him. Begging him to save her, to realize she needed him only for him to never come. Then he'd see her body, bleeding out on the floor. He'd see the blood smeared on his own hands and face from when he lifted her down. Her blood, everywhere. Mal's blood. Mal. MAL! He'd always awake, pale and screaming for her. Sweat pouring from his forehead and his entire body shaking.

He'd spend the night trying to find something to occupy his mind. To keep the images at bay because in the darkness there was nothing else. Nothing but the memory of that awful room and those last moments with Mal. The moments when she had finally told him she loved him. And he had lost her.

"I need you Mal. I'm not sure I can do this without you." He whispered in the dark but there was no answer.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hades? Is that you? By thunder it has been ages since we have seen you!" Zeus called as Hades made his way through the golden pillars of Mt. Olympus.

"Yeah been hard to visit what with my powers being stolen and being trapped on an Island, but what can you do." Hades responded.

"Yes I do recall something about that. But you're here now. Come join us!" Zeus was his usual smiling self. He was so full of life and just lit up the room. Hera was not nearly as pleased to see him but she was kind enough to smile.

Zeus led him over to a large table where many of the other Gods had gathered to eat.

"The life of a God, nothing to do but drink, eat and watch over the humans now and again. Did I tell you my Hercules made me a grandpa? Aw the little things are quite precious. They come to visit now and again. Strange to see my son turning old but he is happy and that is what matters. Perhaps those kids of his will one day take a place on Mt. Olympus."

Hades nodded feeling awkward. He normally came up to Olympus and felt hate and anger but now he came up here with the deliberate intention of feeling nothing. Of trying to approach Olympus with something of an open mind. It was odd not feeling anger and not feeling a reason to be angry. His brother who had every reason to be angry with him was still treating him with kindness and open arms.

"So what brings you here to us Hades?" Hera asked in a clipped tone.

He took a seat across from her and looked around the table. "Someone mentioned that maybe the reason I never felt welcome here was because I was angry and not because of any of you. I hated being stuck in the Underworld while the rest of you lived here. But I wonder if I would have always been welcomed here." Hades said trying not to feel weak as he spoke. He felt that familiar anger and thirst for power welling up in him. He wanted to show these gods what he was capable of.

"You were always welcome here my brother. There was always a space for you to live if you so wished. The Underworld could have been managed from here." Zeus said with a smile. "It still can be, if you wish it."

"Live on Olympus?" Hades asked.

"Of course, you're a God aren't you?" Zeus shouted.

Hades nodded and started to feel like his daughter may have been right. "I think I am again. Got my powers back at least."

Zeus nodded and raised a toast to everyone.

Hades sat mostly silent while the rest of the Gods talked and shared stories. Many of them took frequent visits among the humans.

"So have you any stories to tell from your time on that Isle, Hades?" Hermes asked.

He thought back and realized there was very little to tell. He spent most of his time moping in his lair with his defunct ember. But there was one thing.

"I have a daughter. Half fairy, half God. Powerful creature but she was killed. She's in the river of the undead now."

"Well that's a bit of a downer." Hermes said.

"Well what are you waiting for Hades? Are you not God of the Underworld? Bring her back so we can meet her! You know we've changed the rules that mortals are allowed up here you know. Not most of them just a few, for visits you know. That way I can see my grandchildren and their lives are not so short as that of most humans." Zeus said happily.

"The consequences of tempting fate are never good. It always seems to go badly for someone." Hades said.

"He's got a point." Artemis agreed. "But then again, she is a demi-God the rules don't quite apply to her like they do to other mortals. She shouldn't be so easy to kill."

"I consulted the Fates. They tell me Auradon will fall if my daughter is not there to protect it." Hades left out the part about how the Gods themselves would fall as well. If they knew that they would force him to bring her back and he wanted that to be Mal's choice. He also wasn't sure that the didn't want to be the one to overtake Auradon, was he really over getting his revenge?

"Well meddling in the affairs of humans is hardly something I care to do. But Auradon has brought peace to much of the realm. It would be a shame to see it fall." Hera said coolly.

Too little time seemed have passed since his attack on Olympus for Hera but overall the other Gods seemed to let it blow over. After all the affairs of Gods were often rife with rivalries and battles and confrontations. It was what fended off the monotony of being immortal.

Hades spent the rest of the evening talking with the other Gods and pushing down that rising feeling of inferiority and anger that so often accompanied his visits. When he let it go he found he enjoyed the company of some of them and his brother seemed to share his opinion on those he didn't. The two shared more than a few whispers over the antics of their fellow Gods.

Finally, Hades bid farewell and returned to the Underworld knowing what his decision was. He knew that if he told Mal what the future held there would be only one choice that she would make. However, he feared for her future and what it meant for her soul. He also feared what would have happened to those she cared about in the time that had passed. After all time among the Gods passed much differently than time among the humans.

He made his way back down to the Underworld and did not find it as dismal and dreary as he once had. He somewhat enjoyed having his own space away from Olympus where he could have his solitude when he wanted it.

"Master! You're back!" Pain cried out.

Or something akin to solitude.

"Yes. Did you do what I asked with the body?"

"Yes your lugubriousness." Panic said with a bow.

Hades rubbed his brows and wondered how he ever suffered through eternity with those two. Ah well time to see if he could find his mischievous daughter in the river of souls so that she could save the home she loved. He was turning into such a softy.


	12. Chapter 12

"Your majesty."

Ben looked up to see the worried face of Fairy Godmother. He stifled a groan. He had seen that look on just about everyone lately. It was why he avoided everyone but the VKs now because they were the only ones that looked as haggard as he and didn't give him those horrible looks of pity.

"Yes Fairy Godmother?"

She hesitated but placed a blue vial on his desk. "I know how you feel about magic and spells."

Ben's mind instantly went to the last time he was spelled and how it had resulted in him actually falling in love with Mal. He smiled for a moment but then his mind went to the fight he had over Mal still using magic. He shook his head clear.

Fairy Godmother continued "but this will help you sleep. It's been weeks Your Majesty and we can all see how this is affecting you."

Ben wanted to argue and tell her he was fine. But the fact that there was a haze on the outside of his vision and that he had taken to seeing things out of the corner of his eye had him believing that the lack of sleep was catching up to him. He had looked over and read the paper before him at least five times and he had no idea what it said.

"How does it work?" He asked picking up the vial in his hands.

"One drop will banish bad dreams. Two drops will give you a dreamless sleep. Be careful because too much and it will be hard to wake you at all." Fairy Godmother advised.

He nodded. He hated to have the whole castle knowing that he was still struggling. He was trying to be a good king but everyone seemed to be trying to fix him instead of trusting his decisions. Although with having gone nearly a month without more than an hour of sleep a night, he had to admit he needed help.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother. I will be grateful for a good night's sleep." Ben placed the vial back on his desk and noticed that Fairy Godmother remained where she was wringing her hands.

"Was there something else?" Ben asked.

"Your majesty, Ben, perhaps you might want to try it now? You need the sleep and you really are no good to anyone until you get it. I have talked with your parents and they will manage the kingdom for the rest of the day. Please go to bed." Fairy Godmother said gently.

Once again Ben had to admit it sounded good. The idea of getting some sleep with dreams that were not tormented by Mal's gruesome corpse was irresistible.

He sighed. "You are right of course. Thank you so much for your concern."

Fairy Godmother smiled and gave a relieved sigh. "We all just want what's best for you Ben. We are worried about you."

Ben nodded and waved her off. He had no doubt that she was immediately off to inform his parents of her success.

He pressed a button on his com. "Lumiere could you cancel the rest of my appointments for the day and tell Evie, Jay and Carlos that I will not be meeting them for dinner this evening."

"As you wish your majesty." Lumiere responded back.

Ben picked up the vial and headed off in the direction of his chambers. He felt lightheaded as he walked but managed to find his way easily enough.

Without evening bothering to undress he opened the vial and used the dropper to place one drop upon his tongue. He collapsed onto his bed and snuggled up into the pillow, hoping for once to be able to sleep.

"_Hurry up Mal!" Ben called back to her. She was climbing up the mountain just behind him and he couldn't help but laugh as her boots slipped a little. _

"_They may look the part but these definitely are not made for climbing." Ben called to her._

"_This better be worth it. And what are in these bags anyway? What is with all the secrets Ben?" Mal said smiling. _

"_It's a surprise! Where would be the fun if I ruin it? We're almost there. You're going to love this I promise." Ben could barely contain his excitement. He loved planning surprises for Mal, anything to see her smiling and laughing. _

_He reached the top and then turned around to help pull her up the rest of the way. Mal looked around and walked to the edge. _

"_Wow. It's beautiful up here." Mal looked over the ridge and saw Auradon down below and the Isle off in the distance. The water sparkled a beautiful blue. _

"_That's not why we're here." Ben grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look toward a large blank wall. _

"_You brought me up here to see a wall?" Mal asked. _

_Ben's smile grew even wider. "Open your bag"_

_Mal pulled her bag off her backpack and set it down on the ground. She opened it up to reveal cans of spray paint in all her signature colors. Ben opened his to reveal much of the same. _

"_I thought we'd have a little competition. See who could do better giving this wall a fresh coat of paint" Ben said picking up a spray can. _

"_Really? You think you can go up against me? Have you even used a spray can before?" Mal asked picking up a can of green paint. _

"_How hard can it be?" He started shaking up the can and moved to one side of the wall. _

_Mal laughed and moved to the other. _

_After a few moments Ben groaned. "Seriously how do you get the paint to do what you want? It keeps dripping and flowing and moving all over the place."_

_Mal was quiet and didn't respond. _

"_Mal?" Ben called. Still no answer. "Mal?" Ben moved over to the other side of the wall. _

"_Mal!" He shouted. _

_She jumped and he laughed. "Lost in your work?" Ben asked with a smile. _

_She turned and hit him on the shoulder, laughing as well. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. _

"_What are you making?" He asked. _

"_Something special." She said. "What about you?" _

"_A mess." He said holding up his paint covered fingers. "I'm sure there's more paint on me than on the wall and none of it looks good."_

"_Here let me teach you." Mal took his hand and put it on her spray can. She helped him press down just enough and direct the spray. Together they spent the afternoon creating a mural that loudly proclaimed. "And they lived happily ever after."_

_Ben loved it so much and he loved her so much. He spun her around and pulled her close to him. He kissed her deeply and groaned when she deepened the kiss. He laid her down upon the ground and laid beside her. He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair from her face. "I love you so much Mal."_

"_I love you too, Ben." He kissed her again letting his hand slide down. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. _

"_Mal, we can't. Not yet." He said gasping as her eyes glinted mischievously. She bit her bottom lip and raised her hips to press into him. _

"_I know sweet prince. But there's no rules against teasing you are there?" Mal whispered in his ear before moving down and kissing his neck. _

"_You are so evil." Ben panted moving to capture her lips again. _

"_Well I've always been rotten to the core." She laughed. Ben tried to pout but he couldn't be mad at her. He could never be mad at her. _

"_Should we head back?" She asked. _

_He shook his head. "No I want you all to myself for just a little while longer." He claimed her lips again when a loud bang caused him to sit up straight. _

"_What was that?" He asked. He looked down to Mal but he wasn't moving. _

"_Did you hear that?" The bang came again but still Mal didn't respond._

"_What is that? Mal do you hear it?" He asked again but as she looked at her she started to fade away. He looked around in a panic and saw that the rest of the dream faded away to blackness. _

"Your majesty? It is morning! You are expected in the grand hall."

Ben groaned and opened his eyes. He looked down and noticed that Mal had certainly had something of an affect on him. He smiled. That girl would certainly be the death of him.

Ben stumbled out of bed and made his way to his door. He opened it a crack, making sure to conceal his lower half. "Yes Lumiere, sorry I seem to have slept in. Could you tell my parents I will be there in a few moments?" Ben asked a small smile on his face.

Lumiere looked stunned for a moment to see his King in such good spirits. "Yes of course your majesty. I see the sleep has done you well."

Ben closed the door and went to his phone. He wanted to text Mal and yell at the minx for teasing him again. He also wanted to make his dream a reality because that was certainly a date he wanted to make happen for real.

He grabbed the phone and opened his messages to Mal. It was then that he saw them.

_Why did you leave?_

_I can't do this without you Mal_

_I need you. _

_I love you Mal. Why couldn't I have stayed with you. _

_I'd rather be dead with you than feel this way._

A slew of unanswered texts. Texts he suddenly realized would never be answered. It came back to him. The dream would never become reality. He slid down to the floor and cried.

He was unaware how much time had passed before he was able to regain his composure. He knew his parents were probably wondering why he hadn't come down to breakfast. Or perhaps they weren't. Another bad morning they probably assumed. Another bad night's sleep was causing him to move slowly.

Part of him longed to take another drop from the vial and go back to sleep. At least in his dreams she was alive and real. He could almost touch her and feel her lips. He could hear her and smell her. He swallowed hard and shook his head. He was King. He had duties to attend to and he would see Mal again tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mally where are yooooou." Hades called looking down at all the souls. This was ridiculous there were millions of souls floating around him. Finding hers was proving to be near impossible. If only that fool girl had listened to him.

He pulled out his ember and held it over the river. As he did, a soul began to pour from the ember, catching Hades off-guard. As more of the soul emerged, he realized that it was the Evil Queen.

"Right, forgot about you. Okay then in you go to the river of eternal torment." Hades grabbed at the soul and pulled it from the stone only to drop it into the sickly green water.

"Okay Ember time to grab another soul. Lead me to her." He willed the Ember to know Mal, conjuring up the image of his daughter. The Ember glowed bright and a blue trail emerged from it.

Using his magic he directed the boat to follow the trail. It was a slow trip as souls that were near the surface broke from their afterlife and pulled on the boat. Hades pushed them down back below with a hint of disgust.

At the end of the trail the ember directed him downward. There was no way he was taking a swim among the undead. "Okay Ember. Pull her up." The ember glowed brighter and within seconds a glowing blue soul rose up out of the water.

"There you are my little spawn." He said looking at the watery figure of Mal.

"Hey Dad. That was kinda fun. Not what I was expecting but nice. At least I can go for a swim and have a happily ever after for a while." Mal cheerfully jumped into the boat. Hades was amused as how different her more powerful soul acted when compared to the others in the river. Being half-God and half-fairy seemed to affect her even in death.

"Glad you had fun. You can go back if you want after we have a little a chat." Hades said and urged the boat forward. They made their way back through tunnels until they came to the landing that led to Hades personal chamber.

Mal floated behind him as Hades walked up the steps. She looked around with awe at the blue haze that surrounded them. There were elaborate carvings into the walls and depictions of Gods and battles.

"Hey I haven't heard the dog. You promised me a ride on a three headed dog." Mal said.

"He's at the entrance. Probably asleep you went right past him when we came in." Hades said absently.

They rounded a corner and Hades sighed. He threw himself into one of the comfy lounge chairs and motioned for Mal to sit or hover wherever she liked.

"Hey there's my body again. Kinda creepy the way you are keeping it around, and in your bedroom no less. Something you want to tell me father?" Mal said with a smirk. She moved closer to the body and saw how gruesome it was in death. The large bloody holes in her wrists. The trail of blood from her mouth. The pale skin and sunken eyes. She hardly recognized herself. She couldn't imagine what Ben went through to see her like that, she would never want to see Ben in such a state.

"Yes there is a reason why your body is here and there is something I want to talk to you about." Hades said.

"What is it" Mal asked. She made herself a bit more corporeal, only realizing then that she could so such a thing, and plopped down in a chair opposite her father.

Hades decided not to beat around the bush. "You know I am God of the Underworld. I control souls."

"Really Dad? I hadn't noticed." Mal scoffed.

"You don't understand. I control them. I can put them back." Hades said looking her directly in the eyes.

Mal looked from her father to her body. Did he really mean? "You mean I can go back? To Ben? To Auradon and the others?"

Mal jumped up and went to her body. "Alright lets do this thing!" Mal said.

"Whoa whoa hold it munchkin. There are some things you need to know." Hades held his hands up and beckoned Mal back.

"If I do this. Your soul will never come back here. In my river here you can connect in the other realm with those you loved in life. You and Ben and your friends will be together in death when the time comes for them. But if I put your soul back now, the Fates tell me it won't come back."

Mal hesitated. "What would happen to it?"

Hades shook his head. "Not even the Fates can tell me."

"I'd lose my soul?" Mal whispered. She wanted to get back to Ben to be with her friends. But was it worth sacrificing her eternal soul for a lifetime with them?

Hades sighed. "There is something you should know. You are supposed to be Auradon's protector. That is your fate. With you dead…there will be a threat to Auradon. The Kingdom will fall."

"What about Ben and my family?" Mal asked with wide eyes.

Hades stood and turned away from Mal. He had no idea how to advise her. Doing this meant that he would only have a human lifetime with his daughter. She wouldn't come back to him…ever again. He was just getting this chance to really get to know her, a chance he had wasted on the Isle.

"They will die." He sighed. "But then they will join you here. You can have some sort of life here that isn't like the one you had there but it would be something."

"They deserve to have their life. They can come to the Underworld and have their afterlife after they have lived their lives to the fullest in Auradon. If Auradon falls then evil will prevail."

Hades knew that there was something about human life that was different from the eternal life of death but he still did not want Mal to risk herself for it.

"Life for mortals is fleeting and short Mal. You don't have to do this." Mal ran her hand over her body. Ben would hate her for making this choice but who knows maybe her soul would still be able to find its way to Ben. After all they were meant to be together.

"I'll just have to trust my father to track down my soul when the time comes." Mal said with a smile.

Hades opened his mouth wide. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Are you the stealer of souls or not? It's just one measly soul to steal."

Hades threw his hands in the air. "You're impossible to deal with."

"I'm your daughter after all."

"There is another thing I must warn you about." Hades said.

"Which is?"

"Time passes different here in the Underworld and in Olympus than it does for the humans. You've been dead far longer than you think."

"How long?" Mal asked.

"Four months."

"Four months…" Mal trailed off. Maybe Ben had moved on. Maybe they were all doing better without her…but then if they were to die if she didn't return.

"What about you and your Ember? Could you protect Auradon?" Mal questioned.

"If I were to overtake Auradon I would remain in power, but the threat to Auradon comes if Auradon stands as it is now. I could go in there and enslave everyone and have it be better than destruction but it wouldn't be the Auradon you know. And as Gods we really aren't supposed to do such things."

"So you couldn't ask Zeus or the others for help."

Hades smiled. "They have little concern for how the humans live. It is all so fleeting to them and to me now I guess."

Life did feel different to her now than it did before she entered the Underworld. It felt less important, fleeting and just one stage of the journey. And yet there was something in her, something pulling her back to Ben. He needed her, her friends needed her, Auradon needed her. It might seem fleeting and insignificant to her now but it was still everything to them.

"Alright then. How do we do this? Do I just jump back into my body? Isn't that how Hercules and Meg did it?" Mal asked hoping onto her corpse and laying down.

She sat back up and was disappointed that her body did not come back with her. Hades groaned. "Despite what Wonder Boy makes it seem like, putting a soul back into a body isn't as easy as 'jumping in." Hades voice was nearly a growl. Okay so maybe he wasn't completely over his rivalry with his brother and his hero spawn.

"Okay Father. Put me back in my body."


	14. Chapter 14

"Benny Boo!" Audrey called as she emerged down the hallway. She caught up to him and wrapped her arm in his. "I've been looking for you all over. You haven't been around the school or at any of the social functions lately. I've missed you."

Ben shrugged. Despite getting better sleep he still had no desire to socialize. His dreams left him devastated and broken every morning and yet he couldn't bring himself to take two drops of the formula. A dreamless sleep meant no Mal, it meant no fleeting moments of happiness. They were now everything to him.

"I am sorry Audrey. I guess I haven't felt much for socializing lately." Ben offered.

"Well I know. I was thinking you could escort me to the party tonight. You know get you back out among the people they do miss you and so do all your friends at Auradon Prep. You only seem to spend time with Carlos, Evie and Jay now." Audrey said with a pout.

Ben rolled his eyes. He admitted that he had broken away from the friends he had before the VKs arrived but that was only because he started to see Audrey, Chad and some of the others for the spoiled entitled brats that they really were.

"I'm sorry Audrey." Ben said calmly.

"Well you can make it up to me by being my escort tonight! Come on Ben you should get out again and try and make an effort to be more open with your people. You want to be a great King don't you?" Audrey pressed.

Ben hesitated. Audrey had hit on his weakness. A great King was one that was out and about with his people and not one that hid away in his castle. He did need to make more of an effort.

"You're right Audrey. You've got me. I'll be happy to escort you to the party tonight." Ben said.

"Perfect!" She jumped up to give him a kiss on the cheek before running off. Ben smiled she was just as perky as ever, perhaps being among people who didn't spend their days and nights missing Mal would be good for him.

He sent a text to Evie, Jay and Carlos to see if they and their significant others would be interested in attending tonight so that he could have some sort of reprieve if he needed it. He knew that most of his attention would be taken by the people he had been avoiding the past few months.

He reached his desk and went over the agenda for the day. "Lumiere could you please make sure that my suit is pressed for the party tonight." He said over his intercom.

"Yes of course your majesty!" Lumiere said with a little too much excitement in his voice. Ben sighed. He was still worrying everyone but he couldn't help it. It was so hard to move forward, especially when his dreams felt so real and so perfect.

"Ben dear! I brought your lunch and Lumiere told me the news that you are planning on attending the party tonight." Belle said as she made her way into his office without knocking. His mother had become increasingly intrusive in the past weeks.

"Yes mother. Audrey asked me to escort her. She says I've been avoiding all my Auradon Prep friends and I guess that she is not wrong." Ben said with a shrug.

"You're escorting her? Does that mean that you are thinking of maybe dating her again?" Belle asked as she arranged the food across a table in the corner. Ben rose from his desk to join his mother.

"Of course not, mother. There will never be another for me. I'm still in love with Mal." Ben grabbed a carrot and took a bite before pacing. He found that he paced a lot lately. Sitting still didn't keep his mind occupied enough and if his mind was able to wander too much it always went to Mal.

"Ben dear, you can't close yourself off for the rest of your life. You should at least try and see if maybe things with you and Audrey could work out." Belle offered softly.

"You never even liked her mother."

"Maybe she's matured a bit and you know it's hard finding a girl good enough for your son. I might have been a bit hard on her."

"You thought Mal was good enough."

"Not at first." Belle reminded him.

Ben through his hands up and took another bite of his carrot. "So you're saying if you lost father you would just be able to go and find another?"

"That's different. I'm older. I've lived my life. I had love. I've had a family. I just want that for you too Ben."

Ben sighed and took a seat. He wanted that too but he just couldn't see that without Mal. He gave his mother a smile.  
"Okay mother. I will keep an open mind but no promises. I don't think I'm quite ready to move forward yet or if I ever will be."

Belle smiled and put her hand on Ben's. "We'll take it slow. If you try it now and it doesn't work or you're not ready. There will always be another day, another year and maybe someone else that will be the right one."

Ben nodded but didn't feel too reassured. He knew what he had with Mal was true love, he never felt that way about anyone in his life. Could he really expect to find it again? Did that really happen to people?

Ben was nervous. It was stupid but he was nervous. He used to attend these parties in a royal capacity every month. It was normal and easy it was what being a King was about. And yet he felt like everyone was going to be watching him more than usual. Watching to see how the King was getting on if he was improving at all. His absence from the court had been glaring and he knew it was well past time for him to return.

His suit hung loosely on him. He had lost a bit of weight no longer eating the way he used to and not having the time for tourney or swords and shields to keep in shape. He sighed. The gossip was going to be all over this. He fixed his hair again and squinted at his pallor. He wasn't pale was he? He didn't need that to end up all over the press.

"Your Majesty?" Lumiere called from the doorway. "Princess Audrey has arrived."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

He checked himself in the mirror one more time and then checked his phone. All of the VKs had said they would attend so at least he would have some back up at the party. He had really come to rely on their support in recent months. They were the only ones that understood how big of a loss it really was to have Mal gone.

He walked out into the hall to see Audrey in a large, flowery pink dress. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Mal would never wear such a dress in a million years. It looked good on Audrey though. He held out his arm with a small smile.

"Hello Audrey, you look beautiful."

She smiled big. "Thank you BennyBoo."

He cringed at the nickname. How he had ever put up with it before was beyond him. "It's Ben please."

Audrey frowned but quickly recovered her smile and took his arm. They walked in silence to the ballroom where the rest of the court was gathered.

Ben stood at the top of the stairs and peaked through the curtain. His eyes sought out Evie, Carlos and Jay. He quickly found them in their unique style that always stood out from the rest of the courtiers. He smiled they were never afraid to be who they were just like Mal.

"Announcing His Majesty King Ben and Princess Audrey."

Ben took a deep breath and looked down at Audrey with a smile. "Here we go."

Together they moved through the curtain and into view of the crowd that gathered at the bottom of the stairs. He saw many of his friends that he used to spend all his time with a Auradon Prep. They had had good times together and he admitted he had let that all go at the wayside once the VKs showed up. He waved to many of his old friends as he made his way down the stairs. He looked to Evie, Jay and Carlos and noticed strange expressions on their faces.

"His majesty has requested a special dance with his lady."

Ben stopped and looked around as music began. He certainly had not requested anything of the sort. He looked to Audrey and saw her smile. "I thought it might be nice to have a dance with just the two of us for old times sake."

Ben grimaced but nodded. He put his hands on Audrey and prepared to lead her in a waltz but the music slowed. Audrey pulled him closer and he found himself in an embrace. He could never remember feeling quite so uncomfortable, not even when his mother had made him dance with his pungent great aunt Margaret as a kid. He looked over to his saving grace, the VKs, hoping they would see his silent call of distress and find a way to get him out of this. Instead he saw hurt expressions on their faces.

"This is so nice Ben. To be us again. The way it was always meant to be." Audrey said against his chest.

"Audrey…I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. But I'm really not ready –" Ben was cut off by Audrey's lips meeting his own. He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips and his mind instantly went to the last time he had kissed someone. His last goodbye to Mal as she bled to death on the floor. He pulled away. 

"Audrey what was that?" Ben asked angrily.

"Just a kiss sweetie. We used to kiss all the time." Audrey said placing her hand on his cheek. Ben grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Audrey, I know we were a couple before but I'm not ready to be a couple again…I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be ready. I thought I was ready to try but…I can't."

"That villain witch is dead Ben. She's not coming back and it's time you took a real princess to be your Queen. Get over the bitch and come back to me." Audrey voice was low but Ben heard every hateful word.

Ben pushed her away. "Don't you ever speak of her that way. Mal saved Auradon, she saved me. She was good. And you will never be my queen." Ben's voice was louder than he intended but the beast side of him was overcome with anger.

He walked away from her and out the doors of the ballroom. He needed to calm down. He couldn't stay with his beast side threatening to show itself and make Audrey pay for her hateful words.

He made his way to the garden outside and started pacing among the topiaries.

"Ben! Ben!" Evie called running up with Jay and Carlos in tow. Ben looked up and couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of Dude in a suit.

"Ben what happened?" Evie asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought we were just friends. She asked me to come to the party, said I'd been too isolated. She was right." Ben felt his anger rising again and he started pacing faster.

"How could she kiss me? And then to say that about Mal?" Ben growled.

"Whoa man calm down. I mean it's Audrey you had to know she was going to try something. She always had it in for Mal and always wanted you." Carlos said with a "duh" expression on his face.

"I know but mom said I need to consider my future and try to see if I could love again." Ben shook his head. It sounded so stupid saying it now.

"And your thought was Audrey?" Jay asked.

"No, I mean not really I just planned to attend the party as friends and then see if maybe after awhile, over time…I don't know. I want mom to stop worrying that I'm going to be alone forever." Ben said softly sitting down on a bench. "It's not getting any easier. Why isn't it getting any easier? It's been months and it still hurts as bad as the first day. I still see it just as clearly in my mind."

Evie sat down next to Ben and put her arm around him. "It's not getting any easier for us either. Everyday I think of her and remember something and then it hits me all over again that she's gone. It's still too soon to feel like you have to move on or be over this. Don't let anyone tell you how to feel Ben."

Ben nodded and leaned into Evie's embrace. This was why he needed the VKs they understood in a way that no one else did. His mother didn't understand why he was so certain that there would never be another after Mal and as much as he wanted to make his mother happy, it wasn't fair to him or anyone else to try and force a relationship.

"Yeah man, just getting ready for this party I was thinking about how Mal would watch one of these things on TV and wonder how people managed to even move in these fancy getups. Form over function. Dizzy used to get so excited about the parties and want to attend that Mal and Evie would throw her their own brand of party in our loft." Carlos said with a smile.

"Yeah anything to break out of the darkness. That loft man, was sanctuary and Mal was always up there painting and recovering and taking care of whoever needed it. We were feared on the Isle but we were also protectors for a few." Jay offered.

"I keep thinking. If only I wasn't King, if only she hadn't asked me to look out for Auradon…then I wouldn't have to keep going without her." Ben whispered. He didn't want to admit to them that there were moments of weakness where he actually thought of just stopping the pain the only way he could.

"I think, I believe that is precisely why she said that. She knew you would need a purpose something to keep fighting for, to push through the sadness. She didn't want you to lose yourself to being King but she wanted you to keep fighting. She loved you Ben, so much. She tried so hard to be everything you needed but she missed that she already was all that just by being herself." Evie said.

Ben nodded. "I guess we should go back to the party. Can't waste Dude looking as fly as that by going home." Ben swallowed hard and smiled. He could keep fighting. He had his friends and that would be enough.

"Okay but if we're going back into that party you got to let me pick some of the tunes man, because that music in there seriously blows." Carlos said with a disgusted look on his face. Jay nodded with his own unimpressed look.

"You got it guys. Go show those stuffy courtiers how to party. King's Orders."

The group moved away from the gardens and back to the party. Together they could make it through anything.


	15. Chapter 15

"No one has seen her for days. She's got to be up to something." Evie said as she threw her bag down on the floor and plopped down on Carlos' bed.

"I don't know maybe she is just laying low. Ben did call her out at the party." Jay said.

"Does that sound like Audrey to you?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. Girls are hard to understand." Jay smirked.

Evie stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a knock at the door. Carlos went to answer it and saw a person standing there. They had dark purple pants and a dark hoodie that was pulled up to cover their face. Whoever it was rushed into the room and closed the door.

"Well come in random stranger. Apparently my room is your room." Carlos said with a frustrated wave of his hand.

The person looked around and then pulled off the hood.

"MAL!?" The three VKs cried out.

"Um hi?" Mal said shyly. She wasn't quite sure the best way to come back from the dead. For all she knew her friends were better off without her and would find it awkward to make room for her in their lives again. She doubted it, they were her family after all, but there were always the insecurities of her mother in the back of her head.

Evie stood up and walked closer to her. Mal held her breath as her best friend raised her hand up to touch her cheek and finger her purple hair. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's really me." Mal said with a smile. Evie just threw her arms around her and held her tightly.

Carlos and Jay were more hesitant but they slowly made their way closer.

"We saw you die." Jay said.

"How, how is this possible?" Carlos asked.

Mal tried to shrug but she was held too tightly by Evie. "It was Dad. I guess being God of the Underworld has a few perks."

Jay and Carlos shared a glance before closing the gap and throwing their arms around her as well. Nothing had ever felt more like home in Mal's entire life. Wherever they were would be where she belonged.

"Guys I may be back from the dead but I am pretty sure I still need to breathe this time around." Mal said with a choked laugh.

The three pulled away but still stayed very close. Mal noticed that each of them would reach a hand out to randomly touch her as if to still make sure she was really there.

"Does Ben know?" Evie asked.

Mal shook her head. "Not yet. I wasn't sure how to get past the guards without getting too much attention. I kinda wanted to let everyone know on my own terms…not have it blared all over the Auradon news. Plus there is a little problem." Mal said.

"Problem?" Jay asked. "What sort of problem?"

"Before Dad brought me back he asked the Fates about it. He wanted to know what would happen. They told him that Auradon would face an enemy that it could not defeat without me. If I stayed dead Auradon would fall…and the royal family would die." Mal's voice squeaked a bit at the last word. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Ben, not when she had possibly sacrificed her own soul to save him.

"Well guess it's a good thing you're back then? Any idea when this attack is going to happen? It's been pretty quiet around here." Jay said.

"That's an understatement it's been downright solemn around here without you." Carlos said.

"I don't know. The Fates said something about Hades needing to hurry to conquer Auradon before another evil arose but Dad decided not to conquer Auradon and help me save it instead." Mal said putting a finger to her chin. She was glad to at least have some time to get used to being alive again and getting caught up with life before having to fight to save the entire kingdom.

Mal made her way to the bed and flopped down. She was not at all surprised when the other VKs flopped down beside her and Dude hopped onto her stomach. There were a few happy sighs and Mal felt Evie's tears dampening her shoulder.

"It's been so hard without you Mal. A piece of me was always missing. None of us could move on." Evie whispered.

"And Ben?" Mal asked. She was afraid that he had found the perfect princess he needed and while she still wanted to be here to save him, it would kill her to see him in love with another.

"I think he's been the worst of all of us. He had nightmares until Fairy Godmother made him a potion. He still doesn't eat much and doesn't do anything but work. His parents are always worrying about him and he swears he'll never love another. Mal he needs you back." Jay said being uncharacteristically emotional.

"Really?" Mal asked. She hated to think of him suffering but the thought that Ben truly loved her for her made her heart flutter.

"Yeah…I think there is something you need to see." Carlos said and pulled up from the bed. The other VKs shared a knowing look and they all made their way from the school and toward the castle gardens.

"Why are we heading this way guys? What's going on? I really don't want to be seen." Mal rambled as they walked. It was dark out and mostly deserted but still there was a reason why she had avoided the castle.

"Trust me Mal. This will make everything better." Evie said as they continued walking.

Up ahead Mal saw something tall up ahead that she didn't remember from her previous visits to the garden. It was dark so she couldn't make out what it was but as they continued walking past the shrubs and flowers it became obvious that they were heading toward it. Mal wanted to ask what it was but figured her friends would just tell her to wait until she could see it.

They drew ever closer and Carlos and Jay pulled out flashlights. It was then that everything became clear. Before them was a beautiful stained glass monument. It featured Mal in the forefront with her flowing purple hair and her glowing green eyes. A purple dress, fancier than anything she'd wear on the Isle but just right for Auradon graced her figure and at her side was Ben. Mal drew closer and let her fingers trace her gown and then the image of Ben.

"He never needed me to be blonde haired and wearing pink dresses, did he? He was happy with me being me. He didn't care whether or not Auradon thought I was a perfect princess, he loved me for me." Mal said, tears spilling form her eyes.

"He still does Mal. Even today he swears he'll never love another. He believes it's true love that he had with you." Evie said gently.

Mal nodded. If Ben really loved her for her then maybe she could finally be brave enough to really admit that she loved him too, without having to be moments away from death. There had always been something that drew her to him from that very first moment when they got out of the limo. He was trying so hard and she found it cute. Then he made that joke about his dad shedding on the couch and she couldn't help but like him then. He was and would always be her Ben.

There was a rustling behind them and suddenly a woman burst through the bushes. She seemed surprised to see them. She was out of breath and panicked.

"Can we help you?" Carlos asked.

The woman looked behind her and then looked like she was about to keep running until she saw there was no one chasing her.

"The castle is under attack. All the suits of armor in the castle suddenly came to life, attacking everyone with their swords. We all ran for our lives. The guards tried to stop them but they didn't die. No matter what the guards did…they tried to stop them." Tears started spilling from the woman's eyes. "Someone has to help them."

Mal felt her entire body grow cold. This was it. The moment her father had warned her about. Was she already too late.

"Help who? Where is the King?" Mal asked putting her arms on the shoulders of the woman.

"They took him! He fought hard and was wounded. He kept fighting until one of the suits captured his mother." The woman shook her head and fell to her knees. "We have to get help for them…"

Mal knelt down with the woman. "Hey, I promise I'll save them. I would die before letting anything happen to the King."

The woman looked up and gasped. She looked to the stained glass and then back to Mal. "Lady Mal? Is it really you?"

"Yes so you can know that I have the power to save the King. But for now you can't let anyone know I'm alive." Mal said.

"Yes my Lady." The woman bowed her head in response.

"Now quick as you can run and see what guards you can find and dispatch them to the castle. We might need all the help we can get."

Mal took another look at the stained glass as the woman ran off. She stared at the image of Ben. She had no idea what she was about to face but she knew one thing, they would pay for hurting Ben and the Royal Family.

"Come on. Let's see what's going on." Mal motioned to her friends when three loud chimes were heard. Jay, Carlos and Evie all pulled out their phones and Mal realized she really needed to get hers back.

"It's a breaking news bulletin." Evie said bringing her phone over so Mal could see.

"We are here at the castle being called by Princess Audrey herself. As you can see knights have apparently taken the Royal Family hostage and Princess Audrey is in possession of Maleficent's scepter."

The scene showed Audrey in front of the castle next to Ben who was tied up and on his knees. Mal could see blood on his forehead and arm, he had put up a fight. There was one of the knights with a sword to Ben's throat. In the back Belle and Adam were struggling against the knights that restrained them. Adam seemed to have been wounded multiple times from the bloodstains on his jacket. Belle seemed relatively unharmed except for one arm was at an odd angle.

"Oh my God. I never would have thought Audrey would go this far." Evie said.

Mal felt her power boiling within her as her anger rose. She would make Audrey pay.

"I gave you a chance Auradon. I spent my life trying to be the perfect princess, trying to become the perfect Queen. But it still wasn't enough. Your King still wants a villain over me. So if he wants a villain so badly I'll give him one. I'll give all of you one and I'll show you what sort of Queen I can really be." Audrey snarled as spoke and the sword at Ben's throat moved close enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"No! Audrey please let him go! This isn't you!." Belle screamed, tears streaming down her eyes.

"It wasn't me. This is what you made me. What all of you made me when you tossed me aside like nothing. I did everything asked of me and it wasn't enough for you."

Mal turned off the phone and handed it to Evie. "Let's go save the King." Her tone was flat, her anger barely kept in check.

"What are you going to do to Audrey?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know yet." Mal answered and it was the truth. She knew that it wasn't entirely Audrey's fault, her mother's scepter was corrupting her. But it was still Audrey's decision to take the scepter and it was still Audrey's desires that were causing her to go after Ben.

The group stayed in the shadows and carefully entered the castle through the main hall. It was a straight shot to the front of the castle but Mal knew they would never be able to go straight out. The knights were in front of the door. They would have to go out through the side.

"This way. We'll go through the dining room." Mal said leading her friends off to the right. From the dining room they could get to the kitchen and then the servants quarters and there would be a door out of the castle that was near the front. She highly doubted Audrey had cared enough to guard the door to the servant quarters.

Entering the dining room shocked all of them to their core. The table had been set for the royal family to eat but now dishes and food covered the floor. There was blood stains on the carpet and the walls. There were two bodies on the floor, Mal recognized one of them as Gregory from the kitchen staff. The other was a young man she didn't know.

"She actually has killed people…Mal I just…Audrey killing people?" Evie whispered with tears in her eyes.

Mal grimaced, knowing that Audrey was truly willing to let her spelled knights kill anyone who got in her way made her more desperate to get to Ben.

"We have to get to the King, no matter what you see or what happens we have to get to the King. We have to save him for the good of Auradon." Mal said.

Jay, Carlos and Evie all gave solemn nods. Without another word they rushed through the dining room and into the kitchen. It was also in complete disarry but luckily there were no more bodies to find. The servant quarters looked largely untouched and Mal was glad when they found no more bodies. She was also glad to learn she was right about the door being unguarded, which was likely how most of the servants had made their escape.


End file.
